La nieve y el deseo
by Avril Maria R
Summary: Anna Windsor es una chica de 16 años a la que sus padres siempre le prohibieron una cosa: entrar al despacho de su padre. ¿Que es lo que hay en esa habitación para que no le permitan su acceso a Anna? Una noche ella consiguió entrar en su lugar prohibido pero a cambio de su curiosidad se verá envuelta en la mayor aventura de su vida donde descubrirá una historia que le concierne.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Esta historia quería dedicársela a dos amigas muy importantes y que significan mucho para mi, gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo, sabéis que os quiero mucho 3**

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia de mi loca imaginación xD**

Nueva York 4:00 am

En un lujoso apartamento en el centro de Nueva York se encontraba una chica vestida únicamente con un camisón blanco, el pelo suelto y una casi desgastada vela encendida que vagaba en la oscuridad buscando lo que nunca le permitieron saber. Por suerte antes de que se le extinguiera la única llama de luz; consiguió encontrar la habitación deseada, el despacho de su padre.

Llena de determinación cogió las llaves que traía para luego abrir la puerta con el más sumo sigilo posible. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y recostada en ella observó una brillante y hermosa luna colgar del misterioso cielo nocturno desde la ventana situada detrás del escritorio. Su cabello cobrizo fue resaltado con la luz de la luna, sus pecas apenas se distinguían de su clara piel y en sus ojos celestes se veía reflejada la emoción de poder saber que misterios oculta esa habitación para que nunca le dejarán entrar. Con detenimiento pasó su vista por todos los rincones de la habitación pero solo encontró libros aburridos, cansada de mirar cosas sin interés se sentó en la silla de trabajo de su padre solo para ver estanterías repletas de libros en ambos lados.

Rendida suspiró para darse vencida pero entonces recordó que había un sitio donde no había mirado, una cajón cerrado con llave en la izquierda del escritorio. Buscó las llaves por todo el lugar pero no había rastros de ninguna, solo libros y un cuadro con el retrato de su padre cerca de la ventana, probó con las decenas de llaves que trajo, pero ninguna funcionó. Alargando un suspiro de resignación se dió cuenta que algo brillaba detrás del cuadro y efectivamente allí estaba la llave correcta, con rapidez y emoción se volvió a sentar dispuesta a abrir el dichoso cajón para sólo encontrar otro libro.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, entonces se preguntó por qué el libro estaba absolutamente envuelto en cadenas sujetadas por un candado sin ranura para meter alguna llave. Posó suavemente la yema de sus dedos sobre el candado y de repente todas las cadenas se rompieron al tiempo que el libro se abría exactamente por la mitad, pero no era un libro cualquiera era un escondite en el cual se guardaba un papel plegado.

Con cierta indecisión, la chica cogió el papel determinada a saber que pone, para su sorpresa en el papel solo habían escritas un par de frases y debajo un dibujo de una especie de círculo mágico o eso es lo que le pareció.

-wow no sabía que a mi padre le interesaban estas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. En el papel ponía lo siguiente:

Reino de Arendelle

Fühlen Sie meine Seele und seien Sie der Spiegel meiner Reise

Al pronunciar esas palabras una luz segadora invadió su vista para luego sentir algo duro golpear todo su cuerpo y quedar inconsciente.

En algún lugar...

-Mira cariño, está despertando

Lentamente abrió los ojos con pesadez en los párpados sintiendo borrosa su vista, cuando pudo ver claramente vio a una mujer de complexión gruesa y ropas simples dirigirle una cálida sonrisa mientras la miraba, a su lado estaba un señor alto y delgado también con ropas simples y una barba que la miraba con seriedad, ambos tenían la piel clara, el pelo y los ojos color castaño.

-Hola hija ¿como te llamas? ¿de donde vienes? ¿que te paso? - la mujer no paraba de interrogarla con un dejo de emoción.

-Cariño déjala descansar, acaba de despertarse - dijo el señor mostrándole una fraternal sonrisa.

-Yo... ¿donde estoy? Y... ¿que me ha pasado? - preguntó la joven aún aturdida.

-Estas en la habitación de invitados de nuestra casa a las afueras del Reino de Arendelle, hace dos días te encontramos inconsciente cerca de aquí, ¿como te encuentras? - dijo el hombre mayor con un deje de preocupación en su mirada.

-¿Quienes sois? - estaba en un lugar que no conocía con personas que no conocía y la mujer no paraba de hacerle preguntas, la única reacción que podía tener en ese momento la joven era tener miedo.

-Yo soy Richard y ella es mi mujer Elizabeth, ¿como te llamas?

-Anna, Anna Windsor... Yo ... Tengo que irme, tengo que volver - esas fueron sus únicas palabras antes de salir casi corriendo de la casa dejando al matrimonio mirándose con extrañeza por su reacción, pero al salir solo pudo ver que estaba en una pradera posiblemente muy lejos de su casa y solo pudo hacer una cosa : correr y correr por el sendero enfrente de sus ojos y buscar ayuda, la policía o quien fuera, solo quería volver a su casa.

Pasaron horas en las que a Anna le parecieron eternas mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el lugar y lo único que consiguió fue perderse al adentrarse en un bosque. Cansada de tanto caminar decidió recostarse sobre el tronco de un árbol y meditar sobre la situación.

_Bien Anna, pensemos, la última vez estaba en el despacho de mi padre buscando en sus cosas, me encontré ese extraño libro y al leer ese papel ocurrió algo para que me quedara inconsciente y acabara en una casa que no es la mía con personas que no conozco en un lugar que no conozco, genial, tiene todo el sentido del mundo, cualquiera que me escuche pensará que estoy loca, ¿y ahora que hago? Tengo miedo_ - pensó con tristeza en su rostro y lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Un rato más tarde, Anna seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos - _Tengo hambre tal vez debería volver con esos ancianos,estando aquí tengo miedo de que si me llevo algo a la boca me haga daño (suspiro) no creo que sean malas personas, si quisieran hacerme algo no me habrían dejado escapar tan fácilmente ¿no? Pero también les debo una explicación después de haberme ayudado, pero tampoco puedo contarles la verdad, no me crearían, aunque tal vez sepan algo, en cualquier caso solo puedo hacer una cosa_ - Anna decidida se levantó de su asiento y empezó a andar para intentar volver a esa casa.

Anna había caminado tanto que ya estaba anocheciendo, estaba tan cansada que solamente deseada fervientemente volver a la casa de la pareja para evadir los peligros de la naturaleza, y casi por arte de magia consiguió encontrar la salida de ese laberinto de árboles. De alguna manera logró divisar a lo lejos el lugar que buscaba por tanto tiempo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, el miedo y la inseguridad volvieron a apoderarse de ella, pero aún con algún rastro de valentía llamó, grata fue su sorpresa que la mujer abrió la puerta y al reconocerla le brindó su sonrisa sobrecogedora y la invito a pasar amablemente, la joven dudosa de su decisión entró.

Sin hablar alguna palabra, Anna se sentó a comer en la mesa tal como le habían ofrecido, se asustó al ver como la mujer desaparecía de su vista tras una puerta, pero luego de unos minutos suspiro de alivio al ver que traía un plato bien lleno de comida para luego depositarla frente a ella.

_¿Que tendrán las personas mayores que parece que su hobby preferido es cebar a los adolescentes con platos de comida de doble fondo? _- pensó Anna al ver el enorme plato rebosante de algún tipo de guiso.

La cena transcurrió en silencio y solo cuando acabaron de comer la joven se armó de valor para entablar conversación.

- No me vais a preguntar nada?

- Mi mujer es la especialista en eso, pero no, no te preguntaremos nada, ya debe ser bastante violento el que estés con personas que no conoces en un sitio que no conoces.

- Antes dijisteis que estábamos en Arendelle pero nunca he oído hablar de este lugar, yo vivía en Nueva York, ¿sabéis si está muy lejos de aquí?

- Es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre, dudo mucho que haiga algún lugar en este mundo con ese nombre. - Dijo Elizabeth.

- Estáis de broma ¿verdad? Eso no puede ser cierto - Dijo con ansiedad reflejada en sus facciones.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos mentirte? - Dijo Richard con un deje de preocupación ante la reacción de la chica.

- Esto no puede ser verdad, esto no está ocurriendo - Decía pensando en voz alta con el miedo en sus ojos, sintiendo la boca seca y pesadez al tragar.

- Tranquila cariño, ya verás como todo se soluciona - Dijo la mujer posando su mano en el hombro, pero momentos después Anna se lanzó a sus brazos llorando solo queriendo tener alguien que la consuele en su mayor momento de ansiedad y dolor hasta ahora.

Un rato después Anna dejó de llorar pidiendo perdón avergonzada por su reacción y empezó a contarles lo que le pasó detalladamente por si la podían ayudar, ya que entre los brazos de la anciana había encontrado algo de confianza.

- Parece un hechizo para viajar, recuerdo haberlo estudiado cuando era más joven ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que decía? esa podría ser la clave para que vuelvas a tu mundo- Dijo pensativa Elizabeth.

- No, no lo recuerdo ¿que hago ahora?

- Bueno, nosotros no te podemos ayudar pero podrías ingresar en la academia femenina Leonhardt, allí te enseñan magia entre otras cosas.

- Me sigue pareciendo raro que exista la magia de verdad, no puedo imaginar un mundo en el que todos tienen poderes mágicos y esas cosas.

- No todo el mundo tiene poderes, en este mundo las mujeres desarrollan poderes ligados al entorno y adquieren el poder de controlar algún elemento, las personas que no tienen poderes pueden adquirirlos a través de echizos, pactos y demás métodos. - Explicó Richard con sabiduría.

-Pero yo no tengo poderes, un momento, si en este mundo todas las mujeres tienen poderes ¿cuál es el tuyo? - Preguntó apuntando a Elizabeth con su dedo índice.

- Puedo hacer crecer plantas y flores.

- Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas - la pareja solo podían reír a carcajadas debido al comentario y la graciosa cara de Anna. - Bueno Richard, cuéntame acerca de este mundo.

- Mmm bueno este mundo se divide en grandes porciones de terreno reinados por los fundadores o familia real, a lo largo de la historia hubo y hay grandes batallas por los reinos ocasionadas por la codicia y la ambición.

- ¿Y que hay de Arendelle?

- Arendelle es un reino monárquico democrático; reinado por la unión de dos familias reales, los Lancaster y los Leonhardt. Pero debido a la traición de un reino vecino los reyes murieron y Elsa Leonhardt ascendió al trono a pesar de su corta edad.

- Lo único que falta es que las mujeres sean armas en potencia y se unan al ejército. - Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

- Pues de echo has acertado; a la edad de 17 años, las mujeres empiezan a desplegar su potencial mágico y generalmente acuden a la escuela femenina Leonhardt para aprender sobre historia, magia, alquimia, etc. Después de 3 arduos años de preparación la mayoría se une al ejército de Arendelle.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Anna incrédula a lo que escuchaba.

- Si - Respondió el hombre con seguridad.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que me faltan todavía unos 9 meses para poder ir, esto va a ser más duro de lo que pensé.

-No es tan sencillo, para entrar necesitas tener algún certificado de que eres de Arendelle o al menos tu familia viva aquí, además que se necesita una preparación básica antes de entrar.

- Genial ¿ entonces que hago?

- Bueno de eso nos podemos encargar nosotros, podemos arreglar los papeles para que aparezca que te hemos adoptado y después podríamos enseñarte lo más básico para que puedas entrar. - Dijo Elizabeth.

- No sé si me gustaría que me adoptaran, ya tengo una familia - Dijo no muy convencida de la idea.

- Cariño no pretendemos ser tus padres, solo queremos ayudarte y solo sería en los papeles.

- Lo sé pero no estoy muy convencida, quisiera pensármelo un tiempo.

- Por supuesto.

Pasaron semanas en las que Anna seguía pensando en aquella propuesta mientras vivía con la pareja, al final llegó a la conclusión de que Elizabeth tenía razón, solo son papeles y solo la quieren ayudar, al fin al cabo volvería con sus verdaderos padres con su ayuda y poniendo algo de su parte. Al comunicarles su decisión, rápidamente lo arreglaron todo legalmente y le enseñaron cosas desde historia hasta combate con el fin de su entrada en esa escuela en la que tras mucho esfuerzo y duro entrenamiento consiguió ser aceptada.

9 meses después...

- ¿Estas segura de que podrás Anna? - preguntó Richard.

- Si, quiero hacerlo, puede que me haya caído mucas veces pero puedo montarme en un caballo sola - Respondió Anna con una brillante sonrisa y clara emoción en sus ojos mientras montaba a lomos de su preparado corcel blanco.

La pareja llevó a la joven hasta la escuela cabalgando,y gracias al cielo, sin ningún percance en el camino. Cuando por fin llegaron al sitio se despidieron de la chica frente a un enorme portal de hierro. Anna; equipada con camiseta y pantalones verde y negro respectivamente, una mochila de mismos colores, su pelo recogido en dos trenzas y una tenue sonrisa se adentro en la misteriosa escuela tras la puerta.

-Así que aquí comienza mi nueva aventura, interesante.


	2. Un lugar agradable

**Antes que nada quisiera darlas gracias a las personas que se pasan a leer esta historia, me anima saber que hay gente a la que le interesa :) **

**Disclaimer : Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

- Oh por Dios, llevo un rato caminando y no veo ningún edificio, esto parece un bosque, ¿habré entrado por el sitio correcto? - Decía Anna mientras apoyaba su mano en el tronco de un árbol para descansar algo ya que estaba exhausta de andar tanto; pero entonces escucho un leve risa que la asustó e hizo que retrocediera apartándose del árbol.

- Hola - Anna se percató de que esa dulce voz femenina procedía de arriba del árbol, cuando esta levantó la cabeza su vista fue embelesada por la imagen de una chica recostada en una rama del árbol que le sonreía mientras la miraba, sus mirada quedo presa al observar unos ojos azul cielo como los suyos pero con tanta profundidad que se perdió en ellos, sus facciones combinaban en armonía desde su albino pelo recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho y el flequillo pasándose ligeramente por un lado de su rostro hasta su tez pálida y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas; y lo más importante, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una corta falda de cuadros con los colores blanco,rosa fucsia y negro, una camisa color blanco con el emblema de la familia Leonhardt en su pecho izquierdo que consistía en una mujer vestida con una túnica, en cada mano dos espadas apuntando al cielo y dos leones a cada lado, por su cuello colgaba ligeramente una fina corbata con el patrón de la falda, y en sus pies unas zapatillas color negras con el dibujo de una mujer en blanco y cordones rosa fucsia.

- Hola - Respondió con claro nerviosismo en la voz luego de salir de su trance.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Dijo la chica aún con su sonrisa.

- Pues buscaba el edificio de la escuela pero creo que me he perdido, esto es enorme - Dijo riendo nerviosa.

- Solo tienes que seguir recto, no tiene pérdida - Dijo señalando con su dedo índice el camino.

- Oh, gracias, debes de ser una alumna también ¿no? ¿como te llamas? - Dijo Anna con mucha emoción y curiosidad por saber impaciente esa información de la misteriosa chica que se encontraba aún recostada en la rama.

- Elsa

- Oh genial, ¡como la reina!

- jajajaja si, como la reina - Rió divertida por su comentario.

- Yo soy...

- Una chica interesante - Dijo interrumpiendo las palabras de la pelirroja dejándola totalmente sonrojada mientras la miraba con interés en sus ojos y una picarona sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me llamo Anna, si me disculpas, tengo que seguir con mi camino - Dijo sin mirar a los ojos de la otra chica para que no viera los colores de la vergüenza en su cara.

- Claro, un placer conocerte... Anna - Dijo arrastrando placenteramente cada letra de ese nombre por sus labios sin perder contacto visual con la otra joven.

- Igualmente - y siguió con su camino como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Minutos después consiguió encontrar el sitio que buscaba gracias a las instrucciones de la chica, pero al ver aquel imponente edificio se quedó con la boca abierta impresionada.

Algo nerviosa por el tamaño del edificio, entró, era tan grande por dentro como imaginaba, casi parecía una mansión con sus dos típicas escaleras con barrotes de hierro y pasillos a cada lado con incontables puertas de madera a lo largo de las blancas paredes, tanto arriba como abajo,todo el lugar estaba adornado con banderas de los colores de Arendelle, azul y blanco, y con el símbolo de la familia Leonhardt; Anna, que estaba aturdida por lo que sus ojos veían consiguió llegar hasta la consejería ( gracias al letrero en la puerta) y preguntó donde tenía que ir, la mujer le indicó la sala de profesores que se encontraba unas puertas a la derecha.

- Wow, menos mal que ponen letreros si no fijo que me pierdo.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Oh! Em, hola - Respondió Anna sobresaltada para luego fijarse en un hombre alto y no muy mayor con el pelo albino como el de Elsa y ojos negros que le sonreía amistosamente, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y una chaqueta color negro con pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.

- Soy Olaf, el profesor de las chicas de segundo, tu debes ser de primero, nunca te había visto antes, la señorita Olivia, profesora de las de primero, ha tenido que ausentarse hoy así que yo lo sustituyo hoy, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Anna Windsor

- ¡Oh! Tu debes de ser la chica que adoptaron los Johnson hace poco, Elizabeth fue mi profesora cuando empecé a estudiar - Respondió ante la cara de confusión de Anna.

- Bien aquí tienes tus uniformes; el de verano, invierno y de entrenar; el libro de las normas y reglas, asegúrate de leerlo después, el horario y como es costumbre regalamos la mochila o el maletín con el logotipo de la escuela, ¿Cuál prefieres?

- Mochila

- De acuerdo, y se me olvidaba, estos tres primeros días serán de exámenes para evaluar tus conocimientos pero como estamos a miércoles tendrás dos días libres.

- Vale ¿y las habitaciones?

- Primero tendrás que buscar una compañera, en esta escuela las alumnas trabajan en equipos de dos personas con el fin de aprender compañerismo, una vez que os pongáis de acuerdo venís aquí para apuntarlo y os damos las llaves de la habitación ¡ah! Y otra cosa, escoge bien tu compañera que va a estar contigo todo el año para prácticamente todo.

- De acuerdo gracias, una última pregunta, ¿Qué es E.C.?

- Entrenamientos y Combates, ve por el pasillo izquierdo y al final del todo encontrarás una gran puerta, ahí es, los servicios para cambiarse están en frente, te sugiero que te cambies de ropa, y según mi reloj te quedan unos... quince minutos.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Seguro voy a llegar tarde! ¡Adiós y gracias!

- De nada y buena suerte - Dijo a la vez que se reía divertido ya que antes de que se diera cuenta, Anna había desaparecido de su vista.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa donde le había dicho el profesor Olaf y en unos diez minutos estaba lista, quedando así en camiseta de manga corta color negro con el logotipo de la escuela, pantalones cortos color rosa magenta con dos líneas negras a cada lado y deportivas negras; no sin antes haber metido todas sus cosas en su nueva mochila con el patrón de colores distinguidos de la escuela.

Al entrar por la gran puerta se percató de que era como un gimnasio pero absolutamente enorme y estaba repleto de unas treinta chicas vestidas igual que Anna que conversaban entre ellas.

- Siento llegar tarde señorita Eloise - Dijo Elsa entrando por la puerta despreocupada.

- No hay problema Elsa, además no es como si pudiera decirle algo a la reina ¿no? - A lo que todas respondieron riendo, todas menos Anna que se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su profesora.

- ¡Tú! ¡Me engañaste! - Dijo Anna apuntando con su dedo a Elsa.

- Yo no te engañé, fuiste tu la que lo dijo - Dijo riendo disimuladamente.

- Bueno si, ¡pero podrías haberme dicho el pequeño detalle de que eras la reina!

- ¿Para qué? Son cosas triviales, detalles sin importancia, no me gusta que me den tanta importancia - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro aun con tono divertido.

- Bueno, silencio todas, ahora vais a buscar vuestra compañera, os daré quince minutos, luego empezaremos con las pruebas en combates por parejas, es decir, dos contra dos, y recordad escoger bien vuestra compañera.

- Sí - Respondieron todas al unísono, rápidamente Elsa fue rodeada de chicas pidiendo ser su compañera pero esta solo sonreía y no contestaba a ninguna, hasta que pudo visualizar a Anna detrás de la multitud.

- ¡Hey! Anna ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? - Preguntó Elsa acercándose a la chica.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo con la cara llena de sorpresa y sobretodo, muy sonrojada, a lo que Elsa se quedó mirándola con cara de extrañeza hasta que se dió cuenta de la situación.

- Me refería a que si quieres ser mi compañera, no ese tipo de pareja, realmente eres una chica interesante - Dijo entre leves risotadas.

- Oh, bueno, vale. - Dijo aún sonrojada pero ahora de la vergüenza.

- Genial - Dijo con una sonrisa en señal de victoria, lo que provocó que el resto de chicas se decepcionaran y empezarán a hacer equipos ente ellas.

5 minutos más tarde...

- Bien, ya que han echo todas equipos de dos, empiezan las pruebas que consistirán en un combate como ya dije antes, pueden escoger las armas que quieran, recuerden que no aunque parezcan de verdad, no lo son y que no se pueden usar los poderes; bien, las primeras en pelear serán Elsa y Anna contra las hermanas Elena y María.

Todas las combatientes cogieron una espada, menos Elsa, ella cogió dos, una en cada mano y se pusieron todas en su posición una en frente de otra.

- ¿Cuál es tu especialidad, ataque o defensa? - Preguntó Elsa en voz baja.

- Yo diría que ninguna. - Dijo igual de bajo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta fueron rodeadas por las hermanas, una a cada extremo haciendo que Elsa y Anna se pusieron espalda contra espalda en posición de combate.

- Cuando de la señal, agachate ¿de acuerdo? - Susurró Elsa

- De acuerdo

- ¡Hey chicas! ¿cuándo pensáis atacar? ¿o es que acaso tenéis miedo? - Dijo Elsa bien fuerte con una sonrisa provocativa que hizo reaccionar de mala gana a sus atacantes que no pensaron ni un segundo en hacer el primer movimiento.

- ¡Ahora! - Gritó Elsa viendo cuando las chicas estaban suficientemente cerca, Anna así lo hizo y se agachó al igual que Elsa para luego esta chocar sus dos espadas contra las de sus rivales haciendo que volarán por los aires al tiempo que les apuntaba el cuello con el filo de sus espadas.

- Muy bien chicas, Elsa, Anna, tenéis un diez, podéis iros a pedir vuestra habitación mientras dure la clase.

Sin decir una palabra, pusieron las armas donde estaban, cogieron sus cosas y se fueron a la sala de profesores.

- Muy bien todo listo, aquí tenéis las llaves de vuestra habitación, la número veinticuatro. - Dijo el profesor Olaf.

- Gracias Olaf - Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa a la vez que cogía las llaves.

- ¿Por casualidad seréis familia o algo? - Preguntó Anna al notar la confianza y similitud entre los dos.

- Olaf es el hermano de mi madre.

- Soy su tío.

Luego de un rato hablando sobre cosas de la familia, la chicas se despidieron de Olaf y se fueron a sus habitaciones que estaban en el tercer piso.

Elsa fue la primera en entrar y no tardó un segundo en empezar a acomodar sus cosas mientras que por el contrario Anna se quedó mirando cada detalle del lugar después de cerrar la puerta, era una habitación bastante grande, como todo en esa escuela al parecer, sin embargo no había nada fuera de lo normal; dos armarios, dos roperos, dos camas, dos escritorios frente a cada cama y una gran ventana al final, todo de madera que contrastaba con el pálido blanco de las paredes.

Anna decidió coger la cama al lado de la ventana ya que Elsa escogió la otra, en cuanto terminó de poner sus cosas en su sitio se tumbó mirando hacia el gran ventanal.

- ¿Qué piensas de este sitio? - Preguntó Elsa dirigiéndole una sonrisa curiosa a la otra chica.

- Es agradable, perfecto para enseñar a una cabeza hueca como yo. - A lo que las dos rieron por el comentario antes de escuchar sonar la campana e irse corriendo a su próxima clase.


	3. Un día divertido

**Antes que nada me gustaría dar las gracias a Misticgwen por dejarme ese bonito review, me emociono mucho al saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que hago cuando recién empiezo, gracias a los que leen esta historia, a los que me siguen y a los que le dan a favorito :D**

**Disclaimer : Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

Academia Femenina Leonhardt, Sábado, 7:00 am

- Anna, despierta, ya es de día y tenemos que ir a desayunar.- Dijo mientras sacaba las mantas dejando al descubierto una bolita con una maraña de cabellos pelirrojos que le pareció graciosa a la vista de Elsa.

- Cinco minutos más, hoy es sábado y no hay exámenes.- Dice deshaciendo un poco su bolita para dejar al descubierto su cara medio dormida y un hilo de saliva recorrer su barbilla.

- (Suspira y ríe levemente mientras saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empieza a limpiar los rastros de saliva en la cara de Anna acompañado por un pomposo y revuelto cabello) De verdad nunca me cansaré de ver tu cara por las mañanas, anda despierta, hoy ponen chocolate en el desayuno.

- ¡Chocolate! ¡Ya voy!... Y deja de meterte con mi pelo.

- Jajajaja lo siento, te espero fuera. - Y así hizo, esperó fuera de la habitación mientras la otra chica peinaba su rebelde y pelirrojo pelo mañanero y se cambiaba su arrugado pijama por el uniforme como el de Elsa con la diferencia de que ella calzaba zapatillas color magenta con algunos detalles en negro y los cordones blancos.

- Ya estoy - Dijo saliendo de la habitación ya estando vestida decente.

- ¿Donde prefieres? ¿ En la cafetería o en algún lado del jardín?

- Pues quisiera ir a la cafetería y que luego diéramos algún paseo por los alrededores, no conozco apenas este sitio y con los exámenes iniciales no he tenido tiempo de mirar nada - Dijo con expresión aburrida.

- Vale - Respondió con una sonrisa por la cara de Anna para luego ir a la cafetería. Al llegar no había prácticamente nadie pues ya era algo tarde y la mayoría ya había terminado. Tan pronto escogieron su comida (casi todo dulces) se sentaron una al lado de la otra en una de las tantas mesas del lugar. Al rato de estar comiendo en silencio, Anna se percató de que una chica desconocida se sentaba frente a ellas.

- ¡Hey! Elsa, ¿Qué tal? - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la nombrada con sus castaños ojos, su apariencia era básicamente el uniforme de la escuela, zapatos negros y el moreno cabello recogido en una cola con el flequillo a un lado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Amanda cuánto tiempo! - Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? No es normal que desayunes a estas horas.

- Supongo que tengo una compañera un poco dormilona. ¡Oh, cierto! Anna, esta es Amanda, la hija de John, el capitán del ejército de Arendelle. Amanda, esta es Anna, mi compañera.

- Es un placer Anna

- Igualmente.

- Bueno tengo que irme, he quedado con mi compañera para dar un paseo, ¡nos vemos Reina de Hielo! - Dijo con una burlesca sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! - Gritó enfadada Elsa.

- ¿Por qué te llama así? - Preguntó con una risa mal disimulada.

- Porque soy reina y tengo poderes de hielo. - Respondió aún con enojo en su voz.

- Pues no veo porque te disgusta tanto que te llamen así, en fin, vamos a dar una vuelta. - Dijo antes de que Elsa pudiera contestarle, esta alargó un suspiro por la rapidez de la pelirroja.

- Ya voy.

Dieron un largo paseo por los alrededores en los que Anna siempre decía que todo era enorme y que tenían un bosque en vez de un jardín, a lo que Elsa siempre respondía con una risa por las expresiones de Anna. Después de tanto andar volvieron a la entrada del edificio.

- Bien, eso ha sido todo.

- Mentirosa, aún no me has enseñado tu lugar favorito y tengo el presentimiento de que me lo ocultas.

- Jajajaja ¿es que ahora me lees la mente?

- Tal vez, ¿me llevas?

- Que remedio, sígueme.

- Vale. - Dijo emocionada

Tras un largo camino entre el "bosque" que a Anna le pareció interminable, llegaron a un enorme y precioso lago que reflejaba la brillante luz del sol entre muchos árboles. Anna como una niña pequeña corrió por todo el lugar emocionada, Elsa por el contrario se sentó en el suelo cerca de la orilla.

- ¡Este lugar es genial Elsa! ¡Gracias!

- De nada, anda siéntate que me pones nerviosa.

- Si

Pasado unos minutos en los que admiraban en silencio el paisaje, Anna dudosa preguntó :

- Elsa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Esa ya es una, pero dime.

- ¿Por qué siempre te muestras algo distante con las personas? Incluso conmigo.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Puedo ser tonta pero no ciega, ¿y bien?

- No confío en las personas, este mundo está lleno de falsedad y ambición que no quiero volver a conocer.

- Si tanto lo odias, ¿por qué me escogiste como tu compañera? Soy humana, también tengo esos defectos.

- Porque no eres como los demás, eres una chica sincera que siempre muestra lo que es, no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, no tienes una máscara como yo.

- Enumerando mis cualidades no conseguirás nada.

- Jajaja no es como si quisiera conseguir algo.

- Bueno, si soy diferente, ¿significa que somos amigas?

- (suspiro) Anna, para ser amigas se necesita confianza, y yo no confío mucho en ti.

- Pero confías algo, con eso me basta. - Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Y por qué te interesaría ser amiga de alguien tan fría como yo?

- No eres fría; yo diría que eres como la nieve, eres fría pero alegras a la gente; hay personas que se sienten felices de poder estar contigo, personas como yo. - Dijo Anna sinceramente mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, pero la otra joven apartó la vista hacia el lado contrario con el rostro enrojecido.

- ¡Dios! Harás que me vuelva tímida otra vez, eso no se le hace a una amiga.

- ¿Tú siendo tímida? ¡No lo podría imaginar ni en mis más locos sueños!

- ¿Es que ahora sueñas conmigo? - A lo que las mejillas de Anna reaccionaron sonrojandose para después ambas chicas reírse.

- Y aquí esta la Elsa extrovertida que todos amamos. - Dijo divertida pero aún con un tenue rojo en su rostro.

Más tarde volvieron al edificio para almorzar algo ligero y luego irse a su habitación. Estando Anna sentada y Elsa recostada en la cama de la última :

- ¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde? - Preguntó Elsa.

- No sé.

- ¿Vamos de compras?

- Ni hablar, no tengo dinero, _no se ni como es la moneda de Arendelle. _

_- _Yo invito y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, recuerda que soy la reina y mis ordenes son absolutas. - Dijo mirando retadora a Anna.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero que sepas que a mi nadie me da ordenes, no me importa que seas la reina.

- ¿No? - Preguntó Elsa acercándose a Anna lentamente a la vez que le brindaba una profunda mirada.

- No - Dijo Anna casi en un susurro con sus ojos puestos en los de Elsa que empezaba a acercarse más hasta que la distancia entre ellas se redujo a centímetros.

- Bien, ¿nos vamos? - Dijo Anna nerviosa mientras se levantaba de golpe y caminaba hacia la puerta con gran rapidez.

- Claro. - Respondió la albina cambiando su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa con un dejo de interés en su mirada mientras se levantaba para seguir a la chica que ya había desaparecido en un instante de la habitación.

Una vez más caminaron para salir del recinto no sin antes pedirle una autorización a Olaf. Elsa seguida de Anna llegó a una calle llena de puertas abiertas con grandes letreros con el nombre de cada tienda.

- _Bueno, no son como los grandes comercios de Nueva York, pero están bastante bien_ - Pensó Anna al ver el lugar.

- ¿Cuál quieres mirar primero? - Preguntó Elsa.

- ¡Todas! - Respondió Anna emocionada.

No importa donde entraran, todos al ver a la reina deseaban regalarle cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero esta rechazó delicadamente cada propuesta con una sonrisa, ella misma pagó todo. Tras un largo día decidieron volver a la escuela pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Ya en la habitación las dos se habían cambiado de ropa; Elsa con sólo una camiseta ancha de manga corta color celeste con el dibujo de un lobo blanco sobre su ropa interior, ya que le quedaba tan grande, enseñaba un hombro, pero también se le podía ver su ropa interior negra, por otro lado Anna se puso unos pantalones cortos color negro y una camiseta de tirantes color verde; ambas se sentaron en sus respectivas camas y empezaron a conversar.

- Hoy parecías una niña, Anna. - Dijo divertida Elsa.

- Es que hoy ha sido un día divertido. Por cierto, siempre llevas esa pulsera, ¿donde la has comprado? Es muy bonita. - Preguntó curiosa al ver aquella pieza de oro con el escudo de armas de los Leonhardt colgar de una fina cadena de plata en la delgada muñeca de Elsa.

- Era de mi madre, es lo único que me queda de ella antes de que muriera, bueno aparte del apellido y el reino. - Dijo mirando la pulsera.

- Oh lo siento, espera, si ese es el apellido de tu madre, no debería ser tu apellido Lancaster?

- Buen punto, mis padres decidieron que como me parecía más a mi madre tuviera su apellido.

- Entonces eres...

- Elsa Leonhardt Lancaster.

- Que rara son las cosas aveces.

- Jajaja, por cierto, ¿me lo dirás ahora? Me has tenido todo el camino con la duda, ¿cuál es el motivo de tanta insistencia para que me comprara esta camiseta? - Preguntó señalando la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

- El lobo se parece a ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues lo que has oído, se parece a ti, tiene el mismo color de pelo que tú y también porque eres una persona elegante y tranquila pero algunas veces miras a las personas con tanta profundidad que pareciera que la vas a devorar, _concretamente a mi._

- Claro, ¿no sabes que soy una bestia insaciable y lujuriosa? - Dijo con una sonrisa sugerente y divertida, a lo que Anna solo pudo sonrojarse por tal comentario.

- ¿Debería encadenarte esta noche?

- Dudo mucho que te sirviera de algo. - Dijo divertida.

- (suspiro) Por ahora vamos a dormir.

- ¿Por ahora? - Preguntó curiosa.

- ¡Sabes a que me refiero, solo vete a dormir! - Dijo aún más enrojecida y nerviosa que antes mientras se recostaba en su cama y apagaba las luces.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? - Sonrió triunfante por haber conseguido lo que quería e hizo lo mismo que Anna.


	4. Mi deseo

**Gracias una vez más Misticgwen por dejar tu review y gracias Shiko-k por encontrarme amiga xD gracias a los que leen, a los que siguen la historia y a los que dan a favoritos. **

**En este capítulo se descubre un poco de la trama, solo espero que les guste :) **

**Disclaimer : Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

Escuela Femenina Leonhardt, clase de EC

- Bien chicas, hoy entrenaremos algunos movimientos en defensa. - Dijo la profesora Eloise.

- Yo paso, me voy a dar un paseo. - Dijo Elsa indiferente y dejando perplejos a todo los presentes incluida Anna.

- ¿Pero qué? Que seas la reina no significa que te puedas saltar las clases. - Dijo enfadada Eloise.

- No pretendo saltarme las clases y mucho menos abusar de mi poder, solo me niego a pelear.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo un motivo. - Y dicho eso se fue hacia el jardín por la puerta.

- (suspiro) Anna, deberías hablar con Elsa para que vuelva a la clase, estando tú sola no te puedo evaluar. - Dijo la profesora pero antes de darte cuenta, la chica ya no estaba.

En algún lugar de los alrededores de la escuela...

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? - Dijo Anna exhausta mirando a Elsa que estaba recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol.

- ¿No deberías estar en clase?

- Estando sola no puedo hacer nada, además estaba preocupada por ti, es raro que te saltes las clases. - Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- No sé, es como un sexto sentido, no importa que tan lejos estés, siempre sé encontrarte. - Dijo entre leves risas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No me vas decir que vuelva?

- No, tienes tus motivos y como tu compañera quiero saberlos.

- (suspiro) cuando era pequeña descubrí las consecuencias de pelear, me quitó lo que más quería, ví con mis propios ojos la masacre después de eso y créeme que no se lo deseo a nadie, soy un peligro por eso me prometí a mi misma no volver a pelear sin un motivo.

- Te diré una cosa, solo eres peligrosa con las personas que te ven así, estoy completamente segura que nunca harías daño a alguien sin un motivo, ¿pero al menos me dejas acompañarte estos ratos? - Preguntó cambiando su expresión sería por una más alegre.

- Haz lo que quieras. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Más tarde volvieron al edificio para seguir con normalidad las clases, Elsa tuvo que enfrentar la avalancha de preguntas por su comportamiento, pero ella se mantenía indiferente y repitió una y otra vez lo mismo, "no tengo un motivo".

Pasaron algunas semanas en las que Elsa, para evitar que Anna suspendiera y mejorara sus notas, empezó a ayudarle con los deberes y prácticas, y Anna pronto llegó a ser una brillante alumna de notables altos mientras que Elsa siguió siendo de sobresaliente. Anna asistía algunas veces a las clases de la señorita Eloise, pero casi siempre estaba con Elsa.

Un día cualquiera por la tarde, las jóvenes decidieron dar un paseo mientras conversaban.

- Oye Anna, ¿Cuál es tu poder? Nunca lo he visto.

- Yo... No tengo.

- ¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible, todas las mujeres de este mundo tienen poderes, ¿Te los robaron?- Decía Elsa sorprendida.

- No; _maldición, ¿por qué no puedo mentirle? _

- ¿Entonces?

Anna le explico lo sucedido hasta el momento y Elsa guardó silencio mientras la escuchaba sorprendida.

- ¿Me guardarás el secreto?

- No es como si fuera algo que iría contando por ahí, puedo ayudarte si quieres.

- Gracias. - Dijo Anna con una sincera sonrisa.

Pasó un rato en el que ambas hablaban mientras andaban sin rumbo.

- Por cierto Elsa, ¿siempre eres tan sugerente con todas? - Preguntó Anna divertida.

- Solo con las que me parecen interesantes. - Respondió con una picarona sonrisa.

- ¿Y cuántas van hasta ahora?

- Solo tú. - Dijo parando de caminar y volteando hacia Anna con una brillante sonrisa, esta por el contrario se quedó inmóvil y sonrojada por la furtiva mirada de Elsa.

Estando las dos chicas embelesadas por el momento, alguien o algo golpeó la espalda de Elsa tan fuerte que rodó por el suelo, cuando esta levantó la vista el miedo y la furia corrió por sus frías venas al ver como varios hombres con capuchas tapando sus rostros y vestidos totalmente de negro sujetaban fuertemente a Anna por los brazos contra su voluntad mientras tres hombres armados se acercaban a la albina que se había levantado del suelo.

- ¡Elsa! - Gritó Anna desesperada, Elsa por el contrario se veía tranquila y con su mano derecha puso su flequillo hacia atrás y miraba fulminante a las personas de negro.

La temperatura descendió drásticamente a la vez que una gruesa capa de hielo se formaba en el lugar. Elsa decidida creó dos espadas de hielo y se abalanzó al ataque contra sus enemigos, sin embargo al cruzar espadas contra las armas enemigas, estas se derritieron, la chica entonces cayó en la conclusión de que usaban hechizos para disolver la magia, sin embargo antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió un golpe que la estampó contra el árbol más cercano mientras se acercaban rápidamente hacia la joven para acabar con su vida pero se detuvieron al sentir un aura extrañamente poderosa. Elsa levantó su rostro con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba y dejaba a la vista unas marcas negras por todo su pálido cuerpo, sus ojos celestes brillaron furiosos con intensidad contrastada por las líneas oscuras que recorrían su rostro, parecía un demonio o eso pensaron los presentes, de sus manos surgieron dos espadas de reluciente metal con las mismas marcas de ella sobre la hoja de ambas armas, rápidamente las utilizó en un fugaz movimiento que derrumbó todos los encapuchados y cortó cada arma presentes para después desvanecer las suyas propias, pasado unos segundos Elsa volvió a la normalidad cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Elsa! - Gritó mientras corría hacia la nombrada, la cogió en brazos hasta llevarla a un lugar lejos de allí pero aún así rodeado de árboles y la deposito suavemente en el suelo sentándose ella al lado suyo.

Elsa pesadamente abrió los ojos encontrando a Anna mirándole preocupada.

- ¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien?

- Si, solo tengo el cuerpo cansado.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- No lo sé pero deberíamos hablar esto en la habitación, aquí es peligroso.

Anna ayudó a Elsa a levantarse y juntas volvieron a su habitación tan pronto como pudieron.

Ya en la habitación y ambas sentadas en una de las dos camas...

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? No parecías tú. - Preguntó Anna.

- No lo sé pero en todo caso no es cosa mía, yo solo controlo el hielo. - Dijo Elsa pensativa, pero de pronto su rostro palideció al pasársele una idea por su mente.

- Anna dime, y se sincera, ¿Qué sentías cuando esas personas aparecieron?

- Pues miedo, mucho miedo de que te pasara algo, solo pude desear fuertemente que ganaras fuera como fuera. - Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Elsa.

- No, no, no, esto es imposible. - Dijo en voz alta para si misma mientras su mente daba mil vueltas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Elsa?

- ¿Normalmente se cumple lo que deseas?

- Bueno sí, sobretodo últimamente, como aquella vez que tus fans me interrogaron cosas acerca de ti, yo desee que algo pasara y que me dejaran, entonces se quemó algo en la cocina del comedor y viniste tú ¿recuerdas? Pero ese no es el caso, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella clase de historia, la cacería de mujeres especiales?

- ¿Si?

- Pues esas mujeres tenían lo que llamamos el poder del deseo, es decir, todo lo que desee se cumplirá con concecuencias que nunca afectan a la mujer en cuestión, hace unos años cuando mis padres estaban vivos, se extinguieron esas mujeres por la cacería de otros reinos, pero puede que tu tengas ese poder.

- ¿Eso significa que el mundo del que vine no es donde pertenezco realmente?... ¿También significa que puedo leer la mente?

- ¿Leer la mente?

- Sí, hace un tiempo puedo escucharte hablar pero veo que no mueves los labios, aunque esto me pasa solo contigo.

- Eso se debe a otra cosa, pero volviendo al tema principal, dijiste que últimamente se cumplen más frecuentemente tus deseos, ¿verdad? No es normal que pase así porque así, creo que alguien te ha dado kraft y está relacionado con la aparición de esas misteriosas personas.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un líquido formado por varias sustancia que al añadirle magia hace desarrollar el potencial mágico rápidamente pero también adquiere el poder de que el portador de esa magia pueda controlarte, creo que lo que buscaban era matarme, el frío es capaz de parar o eliminar el kraft, resumiendo, alguien sabía antes que nosotras de tus poderes y quiere hacerse con ellos, y para conseguirlo me quiere ver muerta.

La información acabó desconcertando aún más a Anna que se mantenía pensativa en su sitio.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Anna? ¿Quieres ser controlada por alguien?

- Yo... No, haz lo que debas. - Dijo con determinación.

- Vale, bebe agua y tiéndete en la cama. - Y así hizo Anna, una vez la chica estuvo recostada, Elsa le levantó la camiseta dejando su abdomen a la vista y posó suavemente sus manos en el.

- Lo más seguro es que sientas mucho frío al principio pero no te preocupes, lo haré rápido. - Anna asintió y Elsa cerró los ojos concentrándose en enfriar el agua ahora dentro de su cuerpo para eliminar todas las moléculas de la sustancia.

- Ya está, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, con algo de frío, pero bien. - Elsa al oír eso suspiró aliviada y le regaló una tierna sonrisa a Anna.

_- Está claro que no podré tener una vida normal, ¿quién me mandaba a mí enamorarme de una chica con semejante situación?_ - Pensó Elsa pero entonces recordó las palabras de Anna y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mezclado con ansiedad.

- ¿Lo has...?

- Cada palabra. - Dijo Anna con enorme sorpresa en su rostro.

- Yo... - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el miedo inundó su cuerpo y salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que se la lleva el diablo mientras Anna seguía pensativa sobre la cama.

Con Anna...

Su cerebro iba más rápido de lo que ella creía y una explosión de recuerdos inundó su mente.

Flash back

- Elena, lee la profecía de la reina de hielo. - Dijo la profesora de leyendas y profecías.

- Un día entre la realeza nacerá una niña con poderes de hielo y nieve que será traicionada por sus seres queridos, cerrará su corazón para siempre hasta que una persona entre nosotros con sinceridad y amabilidad consiga abrirlo, esta persona obtendrá el poder de leer la mente de la chica de hielo y será el/la unico/a que podrá matarla, más si es correspondido el sentímiento, no importa que que tan lejos esten que sus almas se buscarán y comunicarán aún en la distancia.

...

- ¿Por qué te llama así?

- Porque soy reina y tengo poderes de hielo.

...

- ¿Por qué siempre te muestras algo distante con las personas?

- No confío en las personas, este mundo está lleno de falsedad y ambición que no quiero volver a conocer.

- Si tanto lo odias, ¿por qué me escogiste como tu compañera? Soy humana, también tengo esos defectos.

- Porque no eres como los demás, eres una chica sincera que siempre muestra lo que es, no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, no tienes una máscara como yo.

...

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- No sé, es como un sexto sentido, no importa que tan lejos estés, siempre sé encontrarte.

...

- ¿Leer la mente?

- Sí, hace un tiempo puedo escucharte hablar pero veo que no mueves los labios, aunque esto me pasa solo contigo.

Fin del flash back

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? ¡Tengo que encontrar a Elsa! - Y dicho esto salió disparada de la habitación hacia la localización de Elsa.

Con Elsa...

_- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo he podido pensar eso frente a ella?..._ - Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos brazos que rodeaban su cuello y abrazaba su espalda con su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tú que crees Elsa? Vine por ti, recuerda que siempre sabré encontrarte sin importar donde estés. - Dijo Anna deshaciendo el abrazo para sentarse frente a la chica y mirarla a los ojos.

- Yo...

- ¿Qué deseas Elsa?

- _Besarte_.

- Hazlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Bésame. - Dijo en tono de súplica con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Elsa teniendo la misma mirada puso delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de Anna y acercó sus rostros hasta eliminar la distancia entre ellas y probando sus cálidos labios se perdió en el momento, Elsa con algo de miedo alejó sus rostros, pero Anna acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia si añorando los fríos labios de la albina, perdidas una vez más en la sensación se dejaron llevar por sus emociones y en el breve momento en que sus ansiosos labios se separaron debido a que sus pulmones reclamaban aire, sus rostros se sonrojaron y sus miradas hablaron por si solas.

- Está noche dormirás conmigo en mi cama. - Dijo Anna en un leve susurro.

- ¿Tan rápido quieres hacer las cosas? - Dijo Elsa divertida.

- Sigo teniendo frío por lo de antes. - Dijo aún más sonrojada que antes.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te calentaré? Soy...

- Una chica muy ardiente. - Ante ese comentario Elsa enrojeció para que después sus labios se volvieran a unir con pasión y dulzura.


	5. No lo hagas

**Siento mucho haber tardado más de lo normal en publicar, donde vivo están de fiesta y no pude escribir nada y perdonen por las faltas de ortografía del capítulo anterior, ya está arreglado. Lo único que me queda que decirles es que si quieren pueden dejarme un review con su opinión queja o lo que quieran que yo no muerdo a nadie, ¿o tal vez si? Bueno que gracias a los que me dejan un review, me siguen y me dan a favoritos (si, esta es la parte en la que me vuelvo extremadamente pesada agradeciendo xD) También les aconsejaré que estén atentos a la historia porque hasta el más mínimo detalle puede contar en la trama como pasó en el capítulo anterior en el flash back de Anna :D**

**Por cierto este capítulo es un poco (mucho) picante así que si no les gusta saltense esas partes (la mayoría) si quieren :) **

**Sakura-chan: Gracias Sakura-chan por tu review y perdona que no te agradeciera antes (que contradictorio) no se porque no me aparecía antes, muchas gracias por leerme y espero que sigas hasta el final :) **

**RitSunny: Muchas gracias por ese review, me alegro que te guste y espera que todavía queda para más trama xD**

**Misticgwen: Muchas gracias por dejarme tus review en serio me encanta tener tanto apoyo y si por mi fuera la historia sería color elsanna o rosa xD pero si no no hay trama y está dará para bastante xD **

**Y sin dar más la lata aquí el capítulo, espero que les guste :) **

**Disclaimer : Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

En la habitación 7:00 am

Anna se encontraba profundamente dormida en unos cálidos brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo con posesión mientras podía percibir los calmados latidos cerca de su cabeza. Empezó a sonar el despertador y Elsa fue la primera en despertar y apagó el aparato.

- Despierta Anna, ya es de día. - Dijo medio dormida.

- Cinco minutos más. - Dijo undiendo aún más su rostro en el pecho de la otra chica.

- (risita) Despierta que tenemos clases con la señorita Eloise y tengo que hablar con ella. - Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Mmm, vale, ya voy. - Dijo apartándose un poco de la joven aún abrazadas y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Elsa, esta, enternecida por la cara de Anna, envolvió su rostro en sus manos y posó un delicado beso en los rosados de la otra chica, la pelirroja rápidamente correspondió tal acto y en la separación de ese dulce momento se quedó mirándola fijamente a su compañera.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Elsa.

- No, nada.

- Suéltalo.

- Solo me estaba preguntando por qué me das besos suaves y tiernos si con la actitud tan sugerente que tienes lo normal sería que ya en el primer beso utilizaras la lengua. - Dijo Anna pensativa.

- ¿Es que acaso quieres que lo haga? - Preguntó Elsa sugerente con una picarona sonrisa.

- ¡No es lo que quería decir! - Dijo ligeramente nerviosa y sonrojada.

- Claro. - Dijo la albina aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de cambiarse de ropa fueron a desayunar y más tarde a la clase de EC.

- Que raro verte por aquí Elsa,de todas formas tenía que decirte que ibas a suspender si no haces esta prueba. - Dijo la profesora.

- La haré.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Tanto te importa suspender después de todo?. - Preguntó Eloise sorprendida.

- La verdad no, solo encontré un motivo.

- Pues bien, entonces te explicaré, la prueba es un combate uno contra uno, es decir, tendrás que combatir contra Anna, por cierto deberías tener cuidado, ha mejorado mucho, aunque sospecho que eso es cosa tuya.

- ¡Bien! La alumna superará a la maestra. - Dijo emocionada Anna.

- Eso ya lo veremos. - Susurró Elsa al oido de la otra chica mientras ponía su flequillo hacia atrás.

Anna cogió una espada y rápidamente se puso en su sitio; Elsa hizo lo mismo y al ponerse frente a Anna, levantó su espada ligeramente a la altura de su boca y le dió un suave beso a la hoja de la espada mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja, esta rápidamente enrojeció al ver tal cosa y la albina sonrió satisfecha al tiempo que se ponía en posición de batalla. Sus espadas chocaban incesantes veces a lo largo de la batalla, no importa cuanto atacara Elsa, Anna siempre los paraba con facilidad, la chica de platinados cabellos cayó en la cuenta de que Anna literalmente le estaba leyendo sus movimientos.

_- Pienso demasiado, tengo que despejar la mente._ - Pensó Elsa.

Pero en medio de sus pensamientos la pelirroja consiguió darle un golpe con su antebrazo al rechazar un ataque de la albina que hizo que esta se deslizara pesadamente por el suelo sujetando su cuerpo con sus piernas flexionadas y el brazo izquierdo delante mientras su brazo derecho se encontraba recto con la espada en su mano. La temperatura descendió drásticamente en segundos y Elsa al levantar su rostro mostró unas brillantes marcas color azul cielo por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos mostraban profundidad y diversión en una indiferente cara con los labios entre abiertos. La chica sacudió su espada ligeramente escarchada hacia la derecha y una fina niebla se mostró a su alrededor, con su mente en blanco Elsa se lanzó hacia Anna en un fugaz movimiento, esta apenas podía encajar los golpes de la albina pues ya no conseguía saber sus movimientos. En un ligero movimiento la pálida chica agachó su cuerpo y deslizó su pie derecho entre los de su combatiente haciendo que está cayera de espaldas al suelo, Elsa rápidamente se puso sobre la joven como un depredador sobre su presa, con su mano izquierda agarró y presionó levemente sobre el suelo la muñeca derecha de Anna que a pesar de la caida seguía sujetando el arma, la albina puso horizontalmente su espada sobre el cuello de la pelirroja y con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, Anna pudo sentir la fría respiración de Elsa sobre la suya mientras sus ojos observaban atentos la profunda mirada sobre ellos. Elsa volviendo a la normalidad sonrío complacida y triunfante mientras liberaba a Anna de su agarre quedando sentada sobre el cuerpo de la chica, en un suave y sensual movimiento se levantó y le tendió su mano a la joven pelirroja que aún estaba en el suelo sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¡Vaya! Eso si que ha sido... Intenso, bien hecho chicas, Elsa, estas aprobada. - Dijo la señorita Eloise.

- Elsa, ¿Cómo has echo eso? - Susurró Anna.

- Bueno, aprendo rápido. - Susurró Elsa regalándole una sonrisa.

En la habitación por la noche...

- Elsa, ¿por qué siempre que vas pelear te pones el flequillo hacia atrás?

- Para ver claramente sin nada que me moleste en la cara, es una señal de que me lo tomo seriamente.

- Pues deberías dejarte el pelo así más a menudo, te ves más... Atractiva.

- Bueno sí lo dice mi novia tendré que hacerlo. - Y con una sonrisa en su rostro cumplió el deseo de su pelirroja.

Después de una larga charla de cosas triviales, Elsa se sentó en su escritorio dispuesta a hacer las tareas.

- ¿Qué haces con el libro de profecías y leyendas, Anna? - Preguntó Elsa mirando como la chica cogió el libro, se puso sobre la pared y lo abrió para empezar a leerlo.

- Pues estuve pensando en lo del otro día y decidí investigar por si aparecía algo en el libro de texto.

Pasado un rato en que Elsa terminó de hacer los deberes y Anna seguía enfrascada en su "investigación", la albina, cansada de que casi no le prestara atención se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la otra chica que seguía recostada en la pared, estando enfrente una de la otra, Elsa puso su mano izquierda sobre algún lugar en la pared entre el hombro y el cuello de la joven mientras con su mano derecha le arrebató el libro a Anna y lo tiró sobre su hombro sin importar donde cayera, con un rápido momento mientras Anna levantaba la cabeza para pedirle una explicación, con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de la chica para luego acercar su rostro al de ella y besarla apasionadamente, cuando pareció que Elsa separaba sus labios de los de Anna para tomar aire, su juguetona lengua lamió delicadamente el labio inferior de la pelirroja para luego acariciar la de ella lenta y deseosa, ante tal contacto Anna rodeó la espalda de Elsa con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia sí mientras que la otra chica mantenía el sonrojado rostro entre ambas manos, con sus cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro, la ansiosa lengua de Elsa acarició lentamente la base de la otra provocando un gemido ahogado en Anna, esta entreabrió sus depredadores ojos y lamió la comisura de los labios de la chica para luego pasarse sobre el labio superior, Anna abrumada por la sensación suspiraba y gemía sin control a cada roce, Elsa atenta a las reacciones de la pelirroja volvió a cerrar sus ojos para luego besar su labio inferior, lamerlo, seguidamente morderlo, luego succionarlo y por último pasar la lengua una vez más antes de separar sus labios y recorriendo el cuello con su respiración hasta llegar a la oreja, delicadamente besarla y seguidamente susurrarle sensualmente al oido:

- Espero que hayas disfrutado tu deseo tanto como yo.

- ¡Elsa! - Dijo Anna sobresaltada mientras que aparecía una amplia sonrisa en los rojos labios de Elsa.

- Bien, ¿nos vamos a dormir? - Dijo divertida Elsa con su sonrisa mientras Anna seguía en el sitio con cara de frustración.

...

- Elsa espera (gemido). - Dijo Anna entre suspiros y gemidos mientras Elsa acariciaba su desnudo cuerpo y lamía su oreja.

Poco a poco la albina bajó a su cuello y pasó a sus labios, sus lenguas se rozaban frenéticas con lujuria y pronto Elsa fue bajando por su cuerpo dejando un rastro de marcas de besos por el cuerpo de Anna con la agradable melodía de su nombre pronunciado en la boca de su amada con deseo, Elsa se dispuso a pasar su lengua por el lugar más deseado en todo su cuerpo.

Y entonces Anna se golpeó la cabeza con la cabecera de su cama y medio aturdida se percató de que Elsa la miraba divertida desde su cama estando tumbada de lado con la mano sujetando su cabeza.

- Un sueño húmedo ¿eh? No parabas de gemir y decir mi nombre con lujuria. - Dijo con una risueña y sugerente sonrisa.

Anna avergonzada y deseosa de venganza cogió su almohada y se lanzó encima de Elsa para darle en toda la cara con su acolchada arma mientras la albina intentaba parar los golpes con sus brazos entre risas.

- ¡Esto es culpa tuya! - Gritó Anna, pero entonces la almohada salió volando de sus manos y cambiando sus expresiones hasta una seria, se perdieron una en la mirada de la otra.

Anna se apoyó sobre sus brazos y lentamente bajo sus rostro hasta besar los gélidos labios de la chica con deseo. La calor aumentó con ese íntimo contacto y los brazos de Elsa que descansaban en la espalda de Anna recorrieron viajeros la zona hasta ir por debajo de la prenda subiendo ansiosos mientras sus manos acariciaban desenfrenadas la blanca piel de Anna, Elsa comenzó a besar y morder el cuello de la pelirroja sobre ella con lujuria incesante y Anna se aferraba a las mantas entre el calor y la excitación mientras mordía su labio inferior de vez en cuando queriendo ahogar el placer en su voz.

- Elsa... Espera... Yo... - Logró decir con su agitada respiración, la mencionada se percató de la súplica y se detuvo en seco, Anna pesadamente levantó su torso quedando así sentada sobre Elsa.

- Lo siento, es solo... - Dijo Anna con su respiración más normalizada.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, es normal, perdóname por ser tan agresiva, te quiero. - Dijo mientras también levantaba su cuerpo depositando así un tierno y dulce beso sobre la frente de Anna y abrazandola le preguntó a su pelirroja en un suave tono de voz:

- ¿Dormirías hoy aquí conmigo? - Y dicho esto, Anna empujó suavemente a Elsa y se recostó sobre ella con su cabeza descansando en el pecho de esta y sus brazos rodeándole para así quedarse ambas dormidas en medio de la oscura noche.

Al día siguiente en el comedor después de que terminaran las clases...

- ¡Eh chicas! ¿Qué tal? - Preguntó Amanda que las había visto a lo lejos.

- Hola. - Dijeron ambas pero la chica percibió algo raro, Anna estaba muy alegre pero Elsa estaba medio dormida bostezando.

- ¿Elsa medio dormida? Eso sí que es raro, ¿Qué habéis echo esta noche? - Preguntó Amanda divertida con una sonrisa viendo como Elsa seguía medio dormida y Anna enrojeció por completo.

- ¡Nada! - Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada Anna.

- No es lo que dice tu cara. - Dijo divertida.

- No le tomes importancia, es muy fácil hacer que se sonroje. - Dijo Elsa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Bueno da igual, Elsa cuéntame que pasó. - Dijo Amanda emocionada.

- No pasó nada, solo estuve pensando en algunas cosas y ahora si me disculpas me voy a la biblioteca, tengo que investigar algo.

- Bueno vale, adiós. - Dijo decepcionada.

- Espera Elsa, voy contigo, adiós Amanda. - Dijo Anna mientras corría con su maleta en la mano para alcanzar a Elsa que rápidamente se había ido.

- Adiós.

En la biblioteca de la escuela...

Estando en la biblioteca, Anna hizo la tarea que habían mandado los profesores mientras Elsa se leyó cada libro con detenimiento.

- Elsa, deberías descansar llevas muchas horas investigando.

- No sé si debería, no he podido encontrar nada interesante, solo la cacería de trolls, alguna que otra leyenda o profecía, seres mágicos y cosas por el estilo pero nada que pueda servir.

- Bueno, tómate un descanso, nos damos un paseo y volvemos, ¿te parece bien?

- Está bien. - Dijo Elsa con cara de rendición al ver el suplicante rostro con ojos de corderito de Anna.

Pasando un rato en el que la pareja salió del edificio, mientras conversaban, Elsa se paró en seco y con el brazo extendido detuvo a Anna.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Anna desconcertada por la reacción de la chica.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. - Dijo mirando a todos lados con todos sus sentidos alerta.

Elsa escucho un ruido entre los arbustos y rápidamente columnas afiladas de hielo aparecieron del suelo y rodeo a las chicas, sin embargo todo ese hielo se derritió y desvaneció al tiempo que los hombres encapuchados de la otra vez aparecieron y las rodearon.

- Si eres buena y te entregas no le haremos nada a la otra chica. - Dijo uno de ellos mirando hacia Elsa, su voz era grave, tal vez demasiado.

- ¡Elsa no lo hagas! - Suplicó Anna pero pronto la atraparon los hombres, Elsa al ver eso decidió.

- Está bien pero no le hagáis nada. - Dijo en rendición mientras puso sus brazos hacia delante para rápidamente ponerle grilletes en sus muñecas.

- ¡Elsa no lo hagas! - Volvió a gritar con desesperación ahora encadenada a un árbol.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien. - Dijo Elsa con una media sonrisa intentando calmarla para luego desaparecer de su vista caminado atada entre esas personas.

- ¡Elsa! - Gritó desesperada con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Al rato de que Elsa ya no estuviera más en la escuela, las cadenas de Anna se desvanecieron, la chica supo enseguida que ya no estaba cerca del lugar, abatida y enojada volvió al edificio en busca de alguna idea mas cuando entró en su habitación encontró una carta sobre unas ropas negras.


	6. La biblioteca

**Hola a todos, siento mucho la tardanza, se me acabaron las vacaciones y sin previo aviso tuve exámenes por doquier T.T pero ya volví y prometo subir los capítulos tan pronto como pueda. **

**Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior donde Elsa besó la espada mientras miraba a Anna, para el que no entendiera, cuando alguien besa un objeto mirando fijamente a una persona significa que el beso va dirigido hacia esa persona. **

**Sakura-chan: jajaja gracias por los cumplidos, y yo pasé lo mismo escribiendo xD **

** : Gracias por seguir esta historia y siento el retraso, espero que te guste la historia hasta el final xD**

**Motoko Draculia: Gracias por seguir esta historia, lo de los tiempos verbales lo siento pero es que estoy muy influenciada por como se habla donde vivo xD intentaré arreglarlo junto con las faltas de ortografía xD y te prometo que en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo me leeré alguna de tus historias y te dejo un review. **

**Lohan10: Gracias por tu comentario espero que te gusten el resto de capítulos también xD**

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia ya sea dejando reviews o simplemente leyendo :D **

Anna al volver a la escuela, buscó rápidamente alguien que la ayudara, pero para su sorpresa el edificio estaba completamente vacío, solo había un grupo de chicas que la ignoraban, la joven se extrañó enormemente de que no hubiera tan siquiera profesores sin embargo su mayor preocupación en ese momento era Elsa, y en busca de una pista o de algo que la pudiera ayudar se recorrió todo el lugar, y casi por un milagro encontró su solución sobre el escritorio de Elsa en la habitación.

La chica miró detenidamente la carta sobre las oscuras prendas, la tomó en sus manos y empezó a leerla:

_Querida chica del deseo, _

_Yo antes formaba parte del grupo que os atacó aquel día, realmente me siento como la peor persona en este mundo, por eso lo abandoné todo y escapé lo más lejos que pude. _

_Estas ropas ya no me sirven así que pensé que tal vez tú supieras darle uso, sé que serás capaz de encontrar a la señorita de las nieves. _

_PD: Será mejor que te pongas ropas gruesas que se acerca el invierno y pronto conocerás el frío más helado de todos._

_Fdo. O_

Tras asimilar el contenido de la carta, la puso a un lado sobre la mesa y empezó a cambiarse de ropa sin perder más el tiempo.

...

En alguna parte de Arendelle...

Hacía un mortal frío invernal en el oscuro lugar únicamente iluminado por candelabros y velas encendidas por doquier. Ese endemoniado frío no afectaba a Elsa pues lo único que podía sentir era como su fuerza se drenaba sin cesar gracias al collar encantando en su cuello que oprimía su magia, su magullado cuerpo se encontraba sujetado por duros grilletes atados por cadenas, y por si fuera poco, para completar la escena se encontraba ella con una triste y pérdida mirada mientras sentía como su vida se le escapaba del cuerpo.

En medio del silencioso lugar, se escuchó de repente un fuerte sonido proveniente de la puerta que se abrió de par en par mostrando una oscura y encapuchada figura entre la nieve.

_- Genial, otro más_. - Pensó Elsa abatida.

- Te estábamos esperando, Oscar. - Dijo un hombre de la multitud con su grave y fuerte voz para recibir al recién llegado.

El mencionado no pronunció palabra alguna, solo se limitó a caminar entre el grupo hasta llegar a Elsa. La miró fijamente para después sonreirle ampliamente, sus manos se apoderaron del níveo rostro y sus labios depositaron un tierno beso sobre los de la chica encadenada. Tras terminar tan íntimo acto sus manos se alejaron de su anterior lugar para luego en su mano derecha aparecer una reluciente daga con la que apuntó el blanco cuello y a continuación bajar lentamente seguido de un rápido movimiento que consiguió cortar tan molesto accesorio.

Rápidamente sus poderes de hielo volvieron a circular por sus venas y congeló todas las cadenas haciéndolas fáciles de romper. Todos los presentes se alteraron por lo sucedido y corrieron para detener a la escapada, sin embargo la albina congeló las piernas de todo encapuchado al suelo, velozmente cogió la mano de su salvadora y salieron corriendo de allí como alma que se lleva el diablo.

El frio viento golpeó sus caras gélidamente haciendo que la capucha dejara ver los rojizos cabellos. Una vez más corrieron desesperadas al notar como algunos ya se habían librado del congelado agarre.

- ¡Anna! ¡Sube a mi espalda cuando yo te lo diga! - Gritó Elsa en medio de la tormenta de nieve al ver como casi las alcanzaban.

- ¡No digas tonterías Elsa!

- ¡Confía en mí!

- De acuerdo. - Dijo viendo como la albina deshacía su trenza.

- ¡Ahora! - Gritó para segundos después transformarse en un gigantesco lobo de porte elegante y blanco pelaje.

Anna no perdió el tiempo en hacer lo que le había mandado y de un salto se posicionó sobre su lomo y tras un aullido ir más rápido y desaparecer de la vista de cualquiera en esa nívea tormenta.

- ¿Cómo has echo eso? - Preguntó Anna aún sobre la chica mientras escapaban, esta solo pensó la respuesta sabiendo que la pelirroja podría escucharla.

_- ¿Recuerdas que puedo controlar las partículas frías? Solo tuve que enfriar mi cuerpo para poder transformarme_.

- Cada vez me sorprendes más, Elsa. - Dijo perpleja por tal explicación.

En el camino de su huida, Anna le contó todo lo sucedido cuando ella se fue, esta extrañada por las desapariciones decidió echar un vistazo, al llegar a su destino, la pelirroja chica bajó de su asiento y Elsa volvió a la normalidad con la excepción de que se quedó completamente desnuda.

- Toma. - Dijo Anna extendiéndole una muda de ropa sin mirarla con el rostro enrojecido.

- ¿Sabías que iba acabar desnuda? - Preguntó divertida mientras cogía las prendas,se las ponía y volvía a hacer su típica trenza, al parecer Anna le trajo su uniforme de invierno pero solo se puso la camisa de manga larga, la falda y sus típicas zapatillas que le había traído.

- ¡No seas tonta! Solo pensé que quisieras cambiarte.

- Entonces tendré que agradecerte. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a Anna que estaba de espaldas y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla, esta se sonrojó aún más y entre miradas nerviosas y divertidas se acercaron al edificio de la escuela, pero Elsa se paró bruscamente antes de entrar y con ansiedad reflejada en todo su cuerpo se alejó unos pasos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Anna preocupada por la reacción de la albina.

- ¿No notas nada? ¿No sientes esta magia?

- No mucho, ¿por qué?

- Es la misma magia que usaban esos tipos, rodea toda la escuela.

- ¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible, los dejamos a kilómetros de aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿No los miraste a la cara?

- Estaban encapuchados, obvio que no.

- No eran ellos mismos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Estaban siendo controlados.

- ¿Qué? Entonces eso significa...

- Que alguien está detrás de todo esto y estamos en su mira, aunque por alguna razón parece más interesado en quitarme la vida que en conseguir tus poderes.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

- Investigar la escuela pero no pienso entrar por ahora, rastrearé el lugar con mis poderes. - Tras decirlo una pequeña y espesa niebla apareció y se dirigió al interior del edificio. Pasados unos minutos la niebla volvió donde ellas y acto seguido desapareció.

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó impaciente Anna.

- Hay un tipo de magia diferente en la biblioteca.

- Pues vamos entonces.

- No es tan fácil, si entras puede que te controlen con esa magia. Desea que aparezca una barrera que anule esa magia. - Y así lo hizo pero por alguna razón solo se sentía que rodeaba a la pelirroja, esta extrañada le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué solo me protege a mi?

- Las consecuencias supongo, ¿Vamos?

- Supongo. - Dijo no muy convencida.

Tan pronto como se adentraron en el edificio, Elsa sintió como algo oprimía su pecho y lentamente perdió la conciencia de sus actos. La temperatura descendió drásticamente y todo el lugar se congeló poco a poco mientras una fina niebla rodeaba a la chica de platinados cabellos a la vez que avanzaba por su camino con la mirada fría y vacía.

_- ¿Pero qué hace? Si sigue bajando su temperatura corporal morirá. _- Pensó al ver lo que ocurria ante sus ojos.

- ¡Elsa para! - Gritó mientras situaba su mano sobre el frio hombro, sin embargo lo retiró rápidamente al notar como una fina escarcha se apoderó de su mano, por suerte se descongeló tras deshacer el contacto.

Elsa al ver como casi hacía daño a Anna, medio consciente se acercó a la pared para poder apoyarse, puso sus manos y cabeza sobre la gélida estructura, con algo de brusquedad apartó el rostro para luego golpearlo fuertemente con la fría superficie creando un estruendoso sonido.

- ¡Elsa! - Gritó Anna mientras corría hacia ella con preocupación.

- ¡Dios! ¡Como duele! - Dijo frotándose la frente con muecas de dolor.

- Oh dios mio, Elsa, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, estoy bien. - Dijo con una casi forzada sonrisa.

- ¡Estas como una cabra! ¿A quien se le ocurre? ¡Casi te partes la cabeza!

- Pero no lo he hecho. - Dijo divertida.

- Aún así.

- Anna, prefiero morir antes que hacerte daño. - Dijo Elsa cambiando su rostro a uno más serio.

- No digas esas cosas, todavía te queda mucho que aguantarme, y ahora vamos.

Después de un largo camino en el que Elsa se aplicaba represión física para seguir consciente de sus actos, por fin llegaron a su destino, registraron cada esquina de la biblioteca pero no encontraron nada, hasta que minutos después Anna descubrió algo raro, una especie de círculo con extrañas líneas y letras en el.

- ¡Elsa! ¿Esto estaba aquí antes? - Preguntó mientras señalaba con su dedo índice aquel descubrimiento.

- ¡No lo toques! - Gritó mientras se acercaba al ver como Anna casi lo roza con su dedo y esta inmediatamente retiró su brazo de su anterior posición.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es un círculo mágico, no deberías tocarlo sin antes saber que hace, no quieras que te pase otra vez lo mismo... Que extraño, está escrito con el idioma de mi familia.

- ¿Qué pone?

- Valentía, oscuridad, fortaleza y... Hielo. - Dijo estupefacta, rápidamente se escuchó un ruido tras su voz, giraron sus cabezas y vieron como se abrió una especie de pasaje secreto entre dos imponentes estanterías repletas de libros a la derecha.

- ¿Entramos? - Preguntó Anna.

- Si, pero antes desea que se ilumine. - Y así lo hizo, por arte de magia aparecieron incontables antorchas encendidas a ambos lados del oscuro camino.

Con algo de inseguridad ambas entraron al misterioso lugar, luego de un largo camino de escaleras encontraron una puerta, con nerviosismo Anna giró el pomo y al abrir encontraron una pequeña habitación que parecía haber sido hecha semejando una cueva, en ella se hallaban libros entre largos espacios en la roca.

- Genial, más libros. - Dijo Anna con sarcasmo.

- Creo que es una biblioteca antigua de mi familia. - Dijo señalando la amplia mesa con el escudo de los Leonhardt sobre ella y varias sillas a su alrededor.

- Voy a terminar por pensar que tu familia es muy misteriosa. - A lo que Elsa solo le respondió con una tenue risa.

La albina pasó sus manos ligeramente por los tomos allí almacenados, pero cuando la yema de sus dedos rozó uno en particular, sintió tanta ansiedad en su cuerpo que apartó la mano de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Anna intrigada.

- Este libro es diferente de los demás, tiene magia, y al parecer alguien ha estado en este lugar antes que nosotras hace poco.

- Deberíamos leer ese libro entonces.

- Si.- Tras sus palabras cogió el libro intentando ignorar la sensación, lo puso sobre la mesa y empezó a leerlo.

- "La nieve y el deseo", parece el título de una novela, (abre el libro y se encuentra con varias hojas sueltas,empieza a leer la primera que parece una carta)

_Queridas chicas:_

_Sabía que podríais superar este obstáculo, lamentablemente yo no puedo daros la información que necesitáis, sin embargo os daré la dirección de quienes si pueden, tenéis que dirigiros al hotel que se encuentra en Weseltown, ahí encontraréis una carta mía. _

_Atentamente, O_

- Este hombre sabe más de lo que dice. - Dijo Anna seriamente.

Elsa dejó a un lado la carta y cogió las otras dos hojas sueltas, en ellas se encontraban dibujados los planos de construcción de una moto y un coche, claro que lo extraño es que esos medios de transporte solo existían en el mundo del que vino Anna, esta sorprendida arrebató los papeles de las manos de la albina.

- ¿Qué son esos dibujos?

- Son planos de vehículos de mi mundo, mi padre diseñaba estas cosas, estos son de hace unos 16 o 17 años.

- Que raro, eso no debería estar en este mundo.

- Si, bueno, ¿Qué hay del libro, que pone?

Elsa empezó a pasar páginas pero estas estaban en blanco, unas hojas más adelante se encontraban las páginas escritas, la albina paralizada y sorprendida notó que en esas páginas se relataba el encuentro entre ella y Anna, nerviosa pasó las páginas hasta la última escrita, petrificada leyó como esas palabras describían sus últimas acciones.

- Elsa, ¿tienes idea de lo que pasa con este libro? - Preguntó Anna preocupada tras leer el contenido de tan intrigante tomo.

- Sinceramente no, pero será mejor que lo deje donde estaba. - Sin pensarlo dos veces, Elsa dejó el libro en su anterior lugar.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Obvio, ir a Weseltown. - Dijo Elsa decidida mientras se dirigía hacia la salida para emprender su viaje tras la verdad.


	7. Weseltown

**¡Buenas a todos! Espero que no les haya echo esperar mucho esta vez xD Espero que os guste este capítulo también, ya estamos un paso más cerca de la verdad. Gracias a los que leen esta historia, los que dejan un review, los que la siguen y los que la ponen en favoritas, os amo, gracias por el apoyo. **

**loghan10: Me alegro que te guste :) Olaf si sale en la historia, concretamente en el capítulo 2 como el tío de Elsa xD te diré aunque no debería decir esto que Olaf volverá a aparecer en breve a la historia pero no diré cuando ni como ni porque xD. **

**belten10: Me alegra mucho ver que te está gustando mi historia :D en cuanto a Olaf te diré lo mismo que a loghan10, espero que te guste este capítulo también :). **

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

Tras salir de aquel pasadizo secreto, la entrada volvió a desaparecer entre las grandes estanterías de libros.

- ¿Tienes algún plan en mente? - Preguntó Anna antes de avanzar hacia su destino.

- Si, Weseltown está un poco lejos de aquí así que no podemos ir a pie, ve a la habitación y haz la maleta con la ropa de invierno lo más rápido que puedas, yo prepararé un medio de transporte afuera.

- De acuerdo.

Dicho eso, ambas se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para luego separarse, sin embargo algo las detuvo antes de llegar, las chicas que antes las ignoraban estaban siendo controladas y ahora se acercaban a ellas con malas intenciones.

El grupo de chicas rápidamente hizo aparecer llamaradas de fuego que inundó el lugar, Anna asustada retrocedió mientras sujetaba a Elsa.

- Elsa no hagas una locura, el fuego es tu debilidad. - Rogó Anna.

- Lo sé, pero tenemos que seguir con el plan, te abriré un camino, hazlo lo más rápido que puedas, yo me encargaré de entretenerlas, te esperaré fuera.

- Está bien. - Dijo no muy segura de sus palabras.

Revisada ya la situación pusieron en marcha el plan, Elsa congeló todo el lugar quedando el fuego bajo el hielo, Anna aprovechó para ir a la habitación corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

Mientras Anna metía en la maleta toda la ropa que podía, abajo se desató una feroz batalla, Elsa con sus dos espadas de hielo combatía contra sus oponentes con puro reflejo y rapidez.

Para mantenerlas lejos de Anna, las llevó a la entrada del edificio donde siguió peleando y congelando por doquier. Unos minutos después Anna apareció con una gran mochila en su espalda.

- ¡Elsa!

- ¡Corre hacia el norte! - Gritó mientras paraba dos ataques frontales.

Anna hizo lo que le dijo y dejó atrás a Elsa, minutos después congeló las piernas de todos los presentes al suelo y corrió hacia Anna.

Sus hipnotizadas enemigas se deshicieron de su agarre sin mucho esfuerzo y fueron tras sus presas, Elsa al ver como se acercaban hizo aparecer una moto de hielo y aceleró para alcanzar a Anna, esta seguía corriendo como si su vida se fuera en ello sin mirar atrás por miedo de la situación.

- ¡Anna! ¡Sube! - Gritó la albina mientras aceleraba aún más.

La nombrada giró su cabeza hacia atrás y en segundos extendió su brazo al ver como Elsa la adelantó, la yema de sus dedos se rozaron, con rapidez sus manos se buscaron y sujetaron las de la otra; en un veloz movimiento Elsa consiguió tirar de Anna y situarla tras ella en el vehículo, esta abrazó el cuerpo de Elsa con fuerza.

En poco tiempo se encontraron con la valla de hierro de la escuela, Elsa lanzó un rayo de hielo mientras aceleraba lo máximo posible, en segundos atravesaron el obstáculo en una fina niebla y sin parar siguieron con su camino.

Lejos del peligro de la escuela, se adentraron en un bosque cubierto de nieve que conducía hacia Weseltown, luego de un tiempo pararon bajo un árbol, Elsa desvaneció el helado vehículo y empezaron a cambiarse de ropa bajo la nieve.

Anna se puso unas botas cortas color negro, pantalones gris oscuro, una camiseta negra y blanca con una gota gris en el centro, encima una acolchada cazadora negra, soltó su pelo y lo escondió bajo un gorro negro.

Elsa por otro lado vestía ropas más finas, botas cortas negras, jeans color gris oscuro, una fina camiseta negra con los bordes color blanco, y una chaqueta de cuero negro, deshizo su trenza y puso su flequillo hacia la derecha de su rostro.

- ¿Iremos en moto? - Preguntó Anna.

- No, sería demasiado raro, deberíamos ir a caballo.

- ¿Con qué caballo? - Preguntó Anna extrañada.

- Con este. - Respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras hizo aparecer una tenue niebla que al desvanecerse, apareció un corcel de blanca nieve con suaves crines de hielo y cristalinos ojos celestes que se movía con vida, ante esta imagen Anna quedó tan sorprendida que su boca se abrió con asombro para luego dejar escapar unas palabras.

- Wow, en serio cada vez me sorprendes más, ¿cómo se llama? - Preguntó una emocionada Anna.

- Crystal.

- ¡Me encanta! - Dijo emocionada mientras acariciaba a la yegua.

- Me alegro que te guste, ¿nos vamos?

- Si - Respondió feliz, y tras su respuesta Elsa hizo aparecer una elegante montura de hielo a lomos de Crystal, se subió ella primero y luego ayudó a Anna a subirse.

Tras un largo paseo entre la nieve que parecieron horas llegaron a su destino. Weseltown era un pequeño pueblo en la nada que formaba parte de Arendelle, tras adentrarse en el fueron al único lugar de su interés en ese momento, dejaron a Crystal en el establo del hotel y se dirigieron hacia el edificio, dentro se encontraba una gran sala de estar cálida y de colores otoñales, fueron a recepción, allí se encontraba una mujer de cara alegre, pelo y ojos castaños, de complexión gruesa y un largo vestido de distintos tonos marrones con bordes color negro.

- Bueno días, soy Gerda, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros? ¡Oh! ¡Reina Elsa, que alegría verla de nuevo! Supongo que vendrá por algunos asuntos con el duque, hace unos días vino un hombre y le reservó una habitación, también dejó esta carta.

- Gracias. - Respondió Elsa mientras cogía las llaves y la carta.

- De nada, mi marido os acompañará a vuestra habitación, ¡kai!

- Dime. - Respondió el hombre saliendo de una cercana puerta, su cabello era moreno y sus ojos marrones, era igual de ancho que su mujer, llevaba puesto zapatos y pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra.

- Lleva a estas chicas a la habitación n°58.

- Por supuesto cariño, si me permiten señoritas. - Luego de subir las escaleras y atravesar un largo pasillo llegaron a su habitación, el hombre se retiró con una amplia sonrisa.

Una vez abierta la puerta se encontraron con una amplia y acogedora habitación, estaba pintada con diversos tonos de colores pasteles, tenía un gran amplio mobiliario; un enorme armario junto a un ropero, una mesa y sillas de madera, un baño con ducha, un cómodo sofá y... una sola cama.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama sin decir palabra alguna y Elsa abrió la carta para empezar a leerla.

_Queridas chicas:_

_Si habéis venido hasta aquí es porque queréis solucionar este mal, os lo agradezco pues yo no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo. _

_Siento mucho decirte esto Elsa pero tendrás que ir con Anna a la discoteca de Weseltown, el regente es un amigo mío, él os entregará la carta con la dirección de quienes os dirán la verdad. _

_Buena suerte. _

_Atentamente O. _

Tras leer la carta, Anna percibió dos cosas; ese tal O. parece que las conoce bien, y Elsa demostró un gran gesto de disgusto al saber que tendría que ir a la discoteca.

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Anna algo enojada.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó nerviosa Elsa intentando ser convincente.

- La recepcionista te conoce y parece que no te gusta la idea de volver a ir a la discoteca, ¿qué pasó allí?

- Nada. - Dijo desviando la mirada.

- ¿Elsa? - Dijo duramente.

- (Suspira) Hace unos años vine con un amigo y bueno, pasaron cosas que no me agradaron para nada.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- No tiene importancia. - Dijo desviando nuevamente la mirada.

- Antes o después me lo contarás. - Dijo Anna aún enojada.

- (Suspira) ¿Vamos de compras? Habrá que prepararse para esta noche. - Anna solo respondió saliendo de la habitación, esta tras un cansado suspiro la siguió.

Tras registrarse cada tienda del lugar, por fin se decidieron por unos vestidos, Elsa lo pagó todo y volvieron al hotel para cambiarse se ropa ya que estaba anocheciendo.

Elsa vestía un precioso vestido corto de color azul con la parte de arriba que mostraba los hombros y caía por debajo de ellos,junto con unos altos zapatos de tacón negro, la prenda fue acompañada por un ancho cinturón negro y largos colgantes de mismo color junto con la pulsera de su madre, pequeños pendientes de plata y el mismo peinado de antes, en general el vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Por otro lado Anna vestía una falda corta de color negro, la parte de arriba blanca con la chaqueta del mismo color, botas cortas con tacones color negro, un gran colgante plateado y pulseras de mismo color; su peinado consistía básicamente en pelo suelto con el flequillo a ambos lados dejando al descubierto su frente.

- Vas vestida como una zorra. - Dijo Anna mirando seriamente a Elsa aún estando claramente enojada.

- No, voy como una loba, y te encanta. - Dijo Elsa con una sugerente sonrisa cerca del ahora sonrojado rostro de Anna.

Una vez listas para la noche, se dirigieron al lugar que se encontraba cerca de allí, al entrar se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba repleto de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música, las chicas rápidamente se mezclaron en la multitud y se acercaron a la barra para pedir algo de licor.

- Deberíamos disfrutar un poco el ambiente, ¿bailamos? - Dijo Elsa al oido de Anna.

- No tengo ganas de bailar. - Dijo con severa expresión a lo que la albina solo pudo responder con una mueca de disgusto, al rato se acercó un joven de zapatos negros, jeans, camisa blanca con pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules y sugerente sonrisa.

- Hey preciosa, ¿te apetece bailar? - Dijo mirando a Elsa aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, Elsa lo pensó un momento y luego aceptó la invitación.

El chico no bailaba como un profesional pero no lo hacía mal, por el contrario Elsa movía sus caderas con ritmo enloquecedor muy cerca de su acompañante mientras no dejaba de perder el contacto visual con Anna que la miraba impresionada y celosa, la albina solo sonrío mientras bajaba y subía moviendo su cuerpo rítmicamente.

Anna apartó la vista y divisó a lo lejos una puerta protegida por dos enormes hombres vestidos con trajes negros y gafas de mismo color, esta supo rápidamente que era el lugar donde se encontraba la persona que buscaba y se dirigió hacia allí.

Elsa que seguía bailando con el chico notó que Anna se marchaba y comprendió enseguida, en un rápido giro encaró al joven que la miraba deseoso, la albina puso su mano sobre el pecho del joven dándole un pequeño empujón, seguidamente se despidió lanzando un beso al aire para seguir a su amada, el joven solo se quedó parado en el sitio con una brillante sonrisa mientras miraba como se alejaba esa rubia explosiva.

La pareja se paró frente a la puerta pues los hombres se lo impidieron.

- Lo siento señoritas, la entrada está prohibida. - Dijo uno de ellos pero entonces se dieron cuenta quien era la albina.

- Sentimos mucho el malentendido, puede pasar reina Elsa. - Dijo el otro nervioso mientras las dejaban pasar.

Tras entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, observaron que el lugar estaba hecho completamente de madera y que un robusto hombre se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana, este al darse cuenta de que había entrado gente, se giró y saludó.

- Cúcuu, soy el señor Oaken, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? ¡Oh! ¡Pero si eres tú Elsa! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! - Eufórico se levantó de su asiento y le dió un fuerte abrazo a Elsa, esta solo le correspondió.

- ¿Ya os conocíais? - Preguntó Anna extrañada.

- ¿Cómo no conocerla? Hace unos años vino aquí y créeme que sobresalió bastante. - Tras esas palabras el hombre soltó un gran carcajada.

- ¿Elsa? - Preguntó Anna arqueando la ceja y pidiendo una explicación tras esas palabras.

- (Suspira) Solo vine a tomar un poco y a bailar, era joven, no sabía lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué no sabías lo que hacías? Dejaste a todos babeando con tu manera de bailar y mover las caderas cariño, aún me pregunto como saliste virgen de aquí con todos esos chicos detras tuya. - Dijo entre carcajadas mientras Elsa lo miraba con cara de "hablas demasiado".

- ¿Solo eso? Llevo todo el día pensando que esa noche habías hecho más de una cosa. - Rió aliviada Anna.

- Esa noche fue recordada como "La ardiente reina de hielo". - Comentó Oaken.

- Sin duda le queda bastante bien. - Agregó Anna.

- ¡Bueno ya vale! ¡No vinimos para esto! - Dijo Elsa alterada y roja de la vergüenza.

- ¡Cierto! Mi amigo me dejó esto para vosotras (saca un sobre blanco y se lo da a Elsa) Me dijo que te lo entregara a ti y a Anna, supongo que tú eres Anna (Dijo mirando a la pelirroja) lo siento chicas no puedo deciros quién es pero os daré un consejo, leed la carta estando solas, es algo que nadie debería conocer.

- Gracias Oaken, cuídate y adiós. - Dijo Elsa despidiéndose del gran hombre con un abrazo, Anna hizo lo mismo.

En la habitación del hotel...

Las chicas ya se pusieron sus pijamas y sobre la cama Elsa abrió el sobre para empezar a leer la carta, al desdoblar el papel cayó una hoja plegada, este papel contenía un mapa del Reino de Arendelle con una gran "X" roja situada en un bosque algo lejos de donde estaban, al no saber de que era el mapa leyeron la carta.

_Mis queridas Elsa y Anna, _

_Supongo que Oaken te habrá avergonzado Elsa, no le tomes importancia, sabes que en verdad es un buen hombre. _

_En fin, con esta carta os entrego el mapa de Arendelle, la marca sitúa el pueblo de los trolls, ellos os lo dirán todo pues deben mucho a tus padres Elsa. _

_Estáis muy cerca de la verdad, buena suerte en vuestro viaje. _

_Atentamente O. _


	8. La aldea troll

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que os guste este capítulo, también espero que nadie me pege por algunas cosas xD **

**Gracias una vez más a los que me leen, me dejan reviews, etc. **

**También quisiera decir que la semana que viene tendré 3 días libres de estudios, así que tengo planeado subir un nuevo capítulo el miércoles o el jueves y otro el sábado o el domingo. **

**loghan10: De nada y Em alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero que te guste este también xD**

**Diclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

- Elsa. - Llamó Anna estando medio absorbida en sus pensamientos sobre la cama.

- Dime. - Respondió sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿No te parece como si todo esto fuera una broma? - Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la albina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Respondió extrañada.

- Es como si todo esto fuera un sueño, hace tan sólo unos meses estaba muy lejos de aquí y pensaba que tenía una vida perfecta, ahora descubro que toda mi vida fue una mentira, que tengo poderes extraños y que he tenido que emprender un viaje para detener al que quiere destruir el mundo donde podría estar la verdad que busco.

- Yo antes pensaba que lo tenía todo, una familia y buenos amigos, pero entonces descubrí lo peor de este mundo; tu eres una chica que vivía en una mentira, yo soy alguien a quien le arrebataron lo que más quería, supongo que puedo comprender como te sientes.

- También me pregunto cómo nos enamoramos, nos conocemos desde hace poco más de un mes. - Dijo Anna intentando aliviar la tensión del momento.

- Bueno no se como fue para ti, pero para mi fue amor a primera vista, a los tres segundos de conocerte supe que serías la persona que más amaría en mi vida. - Esas sinceras palabras de Elsa consiguieron sacar una sentimental sonrisa en Anna.

- Yo aún me pregunto qué fue lo vi en ti que me gustó tanto, si te digo la verdad al principio no me gustaste mucho ya que pensaba que te habías burlado de mí, pero hay algo en ti aque te hace ver irresistible ante mis ojos, supongo que pocas cosas importan en el amor. - Elsa enternecida quería dejar escapar dulces palabras de sus labios pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Perdone que la moleste reina Elsa, el duque desea reunirse con usted en privado, y sin acompañante. - Dijo el hombre de morena cabellera y oscuras ropas que segundos antes interrumpió el mágico momento.

- De acuerdo, iré allí en breve. - Dicho esto el hombre se retiró.

- ¿Qué querrá hablar contigo? - Preguntó Anna.

- Negocios, quiere volver a su lujosa vida.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Hace años derrocó al rey William Lancaster, pero mi abuelo consiguió recuperar la corona, y a modo de venganza por la falsa amistad y traición del duque, decidió hacerle gobernar un pueblo en la nada de Arendelle a modo de humillación. Sabe que con la llegada de los Leonhardt a la familia no tiene oportunidad, por eso pretende persuadir al gobernante, en este caso a mí.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Hablar con él, después de eso tengo planeado irme, mi padre siempre me dijo que cuanto menos hablara con el duque de Weseltown mejor, así que espérame con Crystal en la salida del pueblo, yo tardaré lo menos posible.

- Claro. - Dijo la pelirroja feliz ya que podría acariciar otra vez a la yegua.

Media hora después en la salida de Weseltown...

Entre dos grandes torres de madera se encontraba la salida norte del pueblo, allí se encontraba Anna y Crystal esperando por la llegada de Elsa; como esta tardaba demasiado, la pelirroja se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre la conversación que tuvo lugar minutos antes en la habitación del hotel.

_No puedo dejar de pensar en Elsa, parece la persona más fría en el mundo entero a veces pero en realidad es como ver dos caras de una misma moneda, puede ser la chica más ardiente que puedas tener en la cama o la chica más tierna y dulce en tu corazón. _

- Ya volví, ¿me extrañaste? - Dijo Elsa dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Anna haciendo que está última saliera de su trance.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Y tras el asentimiento de Elsa, montaron a lomos de Crystal y poner rumbo a la verdad.

A un ritmo despacio y sin prisa, siguieron el camino indicado en el mapa con numerosas provisiones, estando a escasa distancia de su destino tras días de viaje, decidieron detenerse ya que percibieron a un grupo de personas intentando retirar grandes árboles caídos en el camino del bosque, algunos de ellos mostraban angustia y preocupación en sus rostros, por lo cual las chicas se acercaron para averiguar lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - Preguntó Elsa a una de las mujeres allí presentes.

- Estábamos de vuelta a nuestro pueblo cuando unos árboles se derrumbaron y mi hijo quedó atrapado debajo. - Respondió la mujer entre sollozos.

La albina decidida se acercó a los árboles que caían unos sobre otros entrelazados e indicó a los presentes que se alejaran, su cuerpo se endureció en posición de combate, y con un rápido movimiento, al contacto del tronco con la mano de Elsa, este se volvió tan frío y frágil como el hielo, siendo atravesado por el brazo de la chica creando una explosión de nieve a su alrededor, el viento movió delicadamente el flequillo de Elsa que rápidamente fue llevado hacia atrás; sin previo aviso sintió como un pequeño cuerpo abrazaba su cintura.

- Tenía tanto miedo. - Dijo el pequeño ente lágrimas, ella se puso a la altura del joven y delicadamente retiró cada gota llena de temor.

- No te preocupes, ya todo esta bien. - Respondió Elsa con una fraternal sonrisa que consiguió calmar al menor.

Segundos después la madre se reencontró en un abrazo con su retoño; las personas alegres de su heroico acto las invitaron a descansar de su largo viaje en el cercano pueblo donde residían, las chicas aceptaron la invitación y una vez más emprendieron su viaje para reposar un poco.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a una pequeña aldea alejada de la civilización, gran fue su sorpresa que el lugar estaba repleto de rocas con vida, eran trolls que le daban la bienvenida, sus acompañantes abandonaron su forma humana y se convirtieron en trolls, las jóvenes aún con asombro aceptaron la amabilidad de sus anfitriones; estos felices de tener invitadas llamaron a su jefe.

- Buenos días señoritas, soy Gran Pabbie, hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía Elsa, has crecido mucho. - Comentó alegre.

- No te conozco. - Respondió la albina.

- Eras muy pequeña cuando nos conocimos, es normal que no te acuerdes de mí.

- Creía que los trolls desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo. - Dijo Anna extrañada.

- Eso es lo que queremos que crean los humanos, hace años el rey Ryan nos escondió en su castillo durante la cacería troll, a cambio de su amabilidad le dije el futuro de su familia, aunque en realidad nunca podremos agradecerle lo suficiente a tus padres, Elsa.

- La leyenda de la reina de hielo la creaste tú? - Preguntó Anna.

- Si, aunque no os la cuentan entera, en realidad en la profecía también apareces tú, chica del deseo; pero no es momento de seguir hablando, ¿por qué no descansais un poco?

El troll consiguió evadir más preguntas y las chicas fueron a descansar en una casa dentro del gran tronco de un árbol, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Elsa sintiera esa horrible sensación de ansiedad en su cuerpo producto de esa extraña magia.

- Anna, quédate aquí, vuelvo en un rato. - Y dicho esto Elsa salió corriendo mientras dejaba a una estupefacta pelirroja aún mirando por donde ella se había ido segundos antes.

Con Elsa...

La chica tras correr por kilómetros, llegó a una extensa zona cubierta de nieve y sin un solo árbol, pues el bosque se hallaba tras ella. Su cuerpo percibía el peligro inminente sin embargo sus ojos no veían nada. Tras unos minutos en completo silencio, una pequeña explosión en la nieve hizo que Elsa tapara su cara con el brazo, pero cuando pudo aclarar la vista, se encontró rodeada por doce hipnotizados hombres de oscuros ropajes.

- Hola mi querida amiga Elsa, supongo que te acordarás de mis hermanos. - Dijo un apuesto joven de rojiza cabellera, reluciente y blanco traje de príncipe y arrogante sonrisa.

- Hans. - Dijo Elsa con rabia en su mirada.

La chica con ira quiso acercarse al pelirrojo, pero los hombres se lo impidieron con sus afiladas espadas, Elsa determinada hizo aparecer una feroz tormenta que arrasó con sus oponentes, la albina pasó rápidamente entre los inconscientes varones hasta llegar frente a Hans con un encolarizado movimiento de su espada de hielo, pero su ataque fue parado sin apenas esfuerzo, y segundos después el hielo de su arma se derritió.

- ¡Elsa! - Gritó Anna entre la nieve a lo lejos.

La mencionada giró la cabeza preocupada por la aparición de la pelirroja, Hans aprovechó la oportunidad para dar un fuerte golpe con su espada en el lado derecho de Elsa seguido de una patada que la llevó al suelo. Anna al ver la escena corrió hacia Elsa para ayudarla, la albina con pesadez se levantó siendo recibida por los brazos de su amada, sin embargo sintió algo punzante cerca de su espalda, era una daga que la pelirroja recogió de uno de uno de los hombres.

- ¿Qué se siente volver a ser traicionada, Elsa? - Preguntó Hans con burla.

Elsa solo era capaz de mirar a Anna con las palabras del joven rondando su cabeza, lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de la pelirroja que seguía sin apartar el arma de Elsa, estaba siendo controlada.

Anna destrozada por dentro deseó fuertemente que Elsa ganara, pero no pasaba nada, ambas seguían sin mover un sólo músculo. La pelirroja apartó la daga de la albina, y se fue junto a Hans.

- Veo que esta chica es incapaz de matarte, tal vez la use como mi juguete.

Hans sonrió provocativo, Elsa llena de cólera intentó atacar una vez más a su pelirrojo enemigo, pero fue golpeada en su herida y mandada otra vez al suelo. Era incapaz de moverse, su herida sangraba y quemaba como si estuviera envuelta en llamas, su vista se volvía borrosa, pronto perdería la vida y a la persona que más quería.

Una vez más miró con odio a la persona que le había echo tanto daño, y entonces vió su salvación colgando del cuello de su enemigo, ese colgante emanaba la magia que la destruía.

En un último intento por liberar a su amada, hizo aparecer afiladas columnas de hielo que rodearon a su enemigo, una de ellas atravesó por completo el mágico amuleto.

Anna ahora estaba consciente de sus actos e intentó alejarse de Hans, pero este la cogió fuertemente del brazo y apuntó el blanco cuello con el filo de su espada.

- Elsa. - Pronunció Anna desesperada con los ojos llorosos por el miedo.

Elsa sintió la adrenalina correr por sus sangre deseosa de hacer algo al respecto, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y salvajes como una tormenta, cada músculo de su cuerpo se forzó para levantarse del suelo y marcas negras aparecieron por toda su piel.

En un veloz movimiento la albina rompió la espada con un fuerte golpe de su mano derecha seguida de una patada en la cara de su oponente que lo tumbó, segundos después el cuerpo de Elsa se derrumbó y Anna consiguió atraparla antes de caer al suelo, aprovechando la inmovilidad de Hans, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la aldea de los trolls.

Tras kilómetros de camino recorrido por las chicas, Elsa pidió parar pues notó algo extraño; en el hueco de un árbol encontraron un sobre bañado en magia negra, Anna lo guardó en el bolsillo y prosiguieron con su camino pero Elsa se quedó sin conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre.

Dentro de una casa en la aldea troll...

Elsa lentamente despertó de su profundo sueño, a su lado derecho se encontraba Anna sujetando su mano, esta la abrazó feliz de que se encontrara bien, minutos después entró Gran Pabbie.

- Me alegro que estés bien Elsa. - Dijo el rey de los trolls.

- Gran Pabbie, ¿por qué me volví más fuerte con esas extrañas marcas en mi cuerpo si Anna no lo deseó? - Preguntó Elsa pensativa.

- Supongo que es hora de decirte la verdad, dime Elsa, ¿cuántos Leonhardt hay en el mundo?

- Solo mi tío Olaf y yo, ya que mi madre murió.

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué no tienes más familiares? Hace muchos años los reyes de muchas zonas iniciaron una matanza contra los Leonhardt ya que se dice que descienden de los demonios.

- Pero entonces, ¿por qué cuando Anna deseó que me hiciera más fuerte me salían esas marcas? - Preguntó estupefacta Elsa.

- Anna solo despertó ese poder dentro de ti, tu tatarabuelo era un demonio que se casó con una humana contra el desprecio de toda una sociedad por amor, Elsa, por tus venas corre la sangre de los extintos demonios.

- ¿Mi padre sabía esto?

- No, pero tu tío James sí.

- Entonces, ¿mi tío sabía desde el principio que yo era un monstruo?

- Elsa, tú no eres un monstruo, nunca has manchado tus manos de sangre.

- Pero casi lo hago.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Anna preocupada por la tristeza reflejada en la cara de Elsa.

- Hace unos años los reyes de las islas del Sur eran íntimos amigos de mis padres, pero un día ellos nos traicionaron y crearon una guerra imprevista, mis padres me encerraron en una habitación mientras entraban los soldados enemigos, pero conseguí romper la puerta con mis poderes, presencié la peor de mis pesadillas, ví como mataban a mis padres, y mis poderes se salieron de control, lo congelé todo, casi asesino a cientos de personas, pero el único hermano de mi padre, mi tío James, me lanzó una maldición que me impide matar.

- Lo siento. - Dijo Anna sinceramente mientras abrazaba el tembloroso cuerpo de Elsa.

- Está bien, es cosa del pasado. - Respondió la albina intentando darle poca importancia al asunto.

- ¿Y quién era el amigo que te llevó aquella vez a la discoteca de Weseltown? - Preguntó la pelirroja intentando cambiar de tema.

- Hans, el hijo de los reyes de las islas del Sur, éramos amigos antes de que me traicionara.

- Debería dejar de preguntar. - Dijo Anna sintiéndose culpable, Elsa le respondió con una divertida sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes la carta? Me gustaría leerla. - Dicho eso, Anna sacó el sobre de su bolsillo y empezaron a leer el contenido.

_Queridas Elsa y Anna, _

_Por favor, daros prisa, no se cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar antes de que este oscuro poder me consuma, siento que ya casi no soy consciente de mis actos, id al castillo de Arendelle, allí se encuentra el responsable del caos que amenaza al reino. _

_Atentamente O. _


	9. Soy un demonio

**Hola a todos, aqui os traigo el capítulo como prometí, si, lo sé, un poco tarde pero bueno, detalles sin importancia xD**

**Gracias una vez más por todo el apoyo que recibo con sus reviews, siguiendo la historia, poniéndola en favoritos, o simplemente leyendo. **

**Belten10: Si te da demasiada vergüenza me puedes mandar un mensaje a mi correo electrónico, esta en mi perfil. **

**Loghan10: Espero que este capítulo este a la altura de tus expectativas xD, yo personalmente no odio a Hans, es más bien el personaje que desempeña y los actos que realiza xD**

**Bulmat: No me quites las ideas xD es broma, ya lo tenía pensado desde un principio, también te diré que tarde o temprano van a aparecer todos los personajes de Frozen. **

**Loveanna: te digo lo mismo que a bulmat, tengo pensado que parezcan todos los personajes. **

**Kareanna: Me alegro de que te guste (aunque les hiciera un buen cambio de personalidad a las protagonistas) espero que te siga gustando mi historia :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

- Gran Pabbie, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. - Dijo Elsa con seriedad en su cara.

- Claro. - Respondió el troll.

- En la escuela hay una biblioteca secreta de mi familia, allí hay un libro llamado "la nieve y el deseo" que cuenta mi vida y la de Anna, ¿sabes qué es exactamente?

- El día en que tu padre nos rescató hize magia para ellos, a Ryan le dí la leyenda sobre ti, a tu madre Katja le confié el libro que cuenta la vida de la reina de las nieves y la chica del deseo, es decir, vuestra vida.

- Había páginas en blanco al principio. - Comentó Anna.

- Las páginas se volverán a escribir con los recuerdos.

- ¿Qué recuerdos? No hace mucho conocí a Anna y eso estaba escrito.

- El tiempo te dirá. - Respondió Gran Pabbie con sabiduría.

Elsa se quedó un rato pensativa mientras asimilaba toda la información, pasados unos minutos salió de la casa para que el frio viento invernal acariciara suavemente su rostro; Anna aturdida también salió a acompañar a la albina pues todo había sido cada vez más difícil de asimilar.

A lo lejos se veía como un chico de pelo rubio y gastadas ropas color marrón se acercaba a la aldea, parecía distraído pues sólo caminaba con la cabeza agachada; estando a escasos metros de la pareja, levantó la cabeza y la mirada de las dos chocaron con la del joven.

En un acto de rabia y determinación, el rubio chico sacó su reluciente espada y en un rápido movimiento se dirigió hacia Anna, sin embargo Elsa paró el arma con sus manos desnudas, la izquierda congeló la parte de la espada que había tocado, y la derecha apuntaba el cuello del joven con una daga de hielo.

- ¿Qué queréis hacer con ellos? - Preguntó el joven con rabia en su mirada.

- Kristoff, déjalas, son buenas personas.

- Si Gran Pabbie. - Acto seguido retiró su arma mientras miraba desafiante a Elsa.

- Kristoff, te presento a la reina Elsa y a su acompañante, la chica del deseo, Anna.

- ¿Eres la reina? ¡Oh dios mio! Le ruego que me perdone majestad, pensé que querían hacerle algo malo a mi familia. - Dijo un arrepentido y arrodillado Kristoff.

- No te preocupes, pero si vuelves a acercar tu espada a Anna, te juro por lo más sagrado que no vivirás para contarlo. - Respondió Elsa con una gélida mirada.

- Si, lo siento muchísimo. - Dijo el joven bajo los intimidantes ojos de la albina.

Más tarde se adentraron nuevamente a la casa, ahora acompañadas por el chico. Pasaron incontables minutos en los que hablaron sobre varias cosas, era evidente que Anna le había agradado mucho a Kristoff, pues sólo reían y conversaban sin parar, Elsa aparentaba que no le importaba, pero la verdad es que no le gustaba para nada la situación.

- Una chica tan guapa como tú tiene que tener muchos chicos tras ella, me extrañaría que no tuvieras novio. - Comentó el rubio animado.

- Bueno, esa es Elsa, no yo. - Respondió algo avergonzada.

- Kristoff, deja ya de ligar con ella, no tienes ninguna oportunidad. - Dijo Gran Pabbie al ver la ilusión del chico.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes novio? - Preguntó Kristoff.

- Em, no.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial!

- Es mi novia. - Dijo Elsa molesta al no soportar más la situación, eso dejó a Kristoff perplejo y sin habla.

- Bueno, deberíamos irnos y seguir con el viaje, ¿no te parece, Elsa? - Preguntó Anna preocupada por las posibles reacciones de su pareja.

- Yo os puedo llevar en mi trineo. - Ofreció el chico apenado.

- Gracias. - Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, Elsa por el contrario pareciera que quería matar al joven con una mirada asesina.

Después de una larga explicación sobre porqué se dirigían hacia el castillo con el mal clima, salieron para encontrarse a un reno que estaba siendo alimentado por uno de los trolls, este rápidamente se alejó para dejarlos con el animal.

- Este es Sven. - Dijo Kristoff.

A ambas chicas les pareció adorable la criatura, parecía un ser muy dócil, sin embargo cuando Elsa quiso tocar al reno, este se alejó y escondió tras el fornido joven, la albina al ver la reacción de Sven, se entristeció.

- Elsa no te preocupes, es porque no te conoce. - Intentó animar la pelirroja poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

- No Anna, es porque soy un demonio. - Sus ojos podían mostrar claramente como su corazón se rompía poco a poco al saber la amarga verdad.

Tras una larga represión por parte de Kristoff, el reno consiguió dejar de tener tanto miedo a la albina, y una vez atado al trineo, siguieron con su camino.

Pasaron días sin contratiempos, salvo las feroces tormentas de nieve. Pararon en una zona llana para poder descansar, la comida pasó tranquilamente, pero minutos después de acabar, aparecieron una manada de osos furiosos y de blanco pelaje, la magia oscura los estaba afectando tanto que no eran conscientes de sus actos.

Kristoff sacó su reluciente espada dispuesta a usarla, los animales no tardaron tiempo en atacar, pero los rubios tenían una gran defensa, Anna por otro lado utilizó su poder para poder sacar de el aturdimiento a las bestias.

La pelirroja estaba tan concentrada en su magia que no se dió cuenta de que uno de sus enemigos se le abalanzó encima, por suerte Kristoff paró el golpe con su espada; la albina al ver eso se tranquilizó pero pudo ver como por detrás se acercaba otro dispuesto a atacar a Anna, Elsa por instinto saltó sobre el animal y lo llevó al suelo, marcas negras recorrieron la piel mientras su puño se dirigía a realizar un certero golpe.

- ¡Elsa no lo hagas! - Gritó Anna, la mencionada salió de su ensimismamiento pero un fuerte golpe de su enemigo bajo ella la lanzó lejos por el suelo.

Elsa mostró sus colmillos como si de un animal se tratara y con odio en su mirada se dirigió hacia la bestia; estando a contrarreloj, Anna consiguió liberar al oso del control de la magia y se lanzó sobre Elsa, quedando una encima de otra sobre el suelo, realmente quemaba la pálida piel pero la pelirroja no se quejó, pasado un rato la albina se tranquilizó y volvió a la normalidad, por suerte no pasó nada malo para nadie así que retomaron su viaje.

Nadie dijo una palabra en todo el camino, Kristoff estaba pendiente al trineo, y Anna de vez en cuando miraba a Elsa, la cual reflejaba tristeza en su rostro, tras un largo suspiro, cogió aire y se dispuso a romper el silencio.

- Anna, he estado pensando, y deberíamos separarnos, no puedo estar más contigo, Kristoff es un buen chico, él te cuidará como yo no puedo. - Antes de que Anna le pudiese decir algo, se levantó de su asiento y saltó hacia fuera, tras una fina niebla que rodeo a la albina apareció Crystal que corría junto al trineo y recibió a Elsa sobre su lomo.

- ¡Elsa no lo hagas! ¡Yo te quiero!

- ¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Pero por eso me alejo de ti! ¡Te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver cuando termine todo esto! ¡Adiós!

- ¡Elsa! - Gritó Anna al borde de las lágrimas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Elsa desapareció en la niebla.

...

En alguna parte de Arendelle 23:41...

Pasaron días en los que Anna lloraba sin parar, todos la habían abandonado, todos menos Kristoff que la reconfortaba entre sus brazos cerca de la fogata.

- Anna, tu me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero sé que tú corazón pertenece a Elsa, ella no te ha abandonado, busca lo mejor para ti, cree que es un peligro para ti, ya sabes que eso no es así pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Te quedarás aquí parada sin saber donde está o irás a buscarla?

- No sé dónde está.

- Escucha, tienes dos opciones, o vas al castillo y la esperas, o vas a buscarla por todo Arendelle hasta encontrarla, tu decides.

- Vamos al castillo, estoy segura que a Elsa le gustará tener algo de apoyo cuando se enfrente a ese cretino.

- ¡Eso es lo quería oír!

...

Valle de los espíritus, Arendelle 12:37

- Kristoff, para a Sven, puedo sentir a Elsa.

Tras largos días de viaje llegaron al valle de los espíritus, era la última parada hasta llegar a la fortaleza y pararon allí.

El lugar era absolutamente lúgubre y tenebroso, todo estaba completamente oscuro y una espesa niebla rodeaba el sitio.

- La última vez que vine no estaba así. - Comentó Kristoff.

- Debe ser por esa magia... ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Anna señalando algo oscuro en el suelo.

Cautelosamente se acercaron y descubrieron que era una persona, su respiración era agitada y marcas negras similares a las de Elsa cubrían todo su cuerpo, Anna preocupada giró la cabeza del hombre para entablar una conversación y así poder ayudarlo.

- ¿Olaf? - Preguntó Anna gravemente sorprendida de verlo.

- ¿Anna? ¡Anna tienes que alejarte de mi! Podría hacerte daño, ya no puedo controlar más mi cuerpo, esa maldita magia negra me está consumiendo.

- No lo haré, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Es evidente, esa magia está controlando su lado demoníaco.

- ¡Elsa! - Gritó Anna emocionada al ver como su amada aparecía tras un árbol.

La albina sin decir alguna palabra más, se acercó a Olaf que seguía tumbado en el suelo, se arrodilló y puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de su tío.

El frio que producía Elsa hizo sentir mejor a Olaf, y en unos minutos las marcas desaparecieron junto con la magia.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - Preguntó Anna impresionada.

- ¿Cómo crees que tenemos la sangre los demonios?

- No lo sé.

- Ardiente, solo tengo que enfriarla para que vuelva a su forma humana.

Pasados unos minutos, Olaf volvió a la normalidad.

- Gracias por tu ayuda todo este tiempo, Olaf. - Dijo Elsa cariñosamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿En serio O.?

- ¿Cómo lo has..?

- Solo alguien muy cercano podría haber dado kraft a Anna, solo tú sabías lo que pasó en Weseltown hace unos años y solo tú podrías habernos ayudado aún siendo controlado por una poderosa magia.

- Lamento lo que pasó con el kraft.

- No te preocupes. - Respondió Anna con una alegre sonrisa.

El emotivo encuentro no duraría mucho, ya que en segundos una fuerte magia negra se hizo presente, los espíritus estaban siendo corrompidos por la maldad del ambiente.

Elsa se levantó preparada para la pelea, una entidad se acercó peligrosamente a los humanos, pero la albina lo congeló, sin embargo se liberó rápidamente y en segundos fue rodeada de almas que volaban sin cuerpo físico.

- No puedes hacer nada, eres débil, eres un demonio. - Susurraban los espectros alrededor de Elsa.

- Dime algo que no sepa. - Respondió con una burlesca sonrisa.

Elsa congeló tanto como podía a los espíritus pero no les hacia ningún efecto y atravesaban sin piedad el corazón de la albina, esta sintió una gran presión sobre su pecho y sus piernas dejaron de aguantar su peso, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Elsa tienes que hacerlo! ¡Te matarán! - Gritó Anna preocupada.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero descontrolarme!

Anna alejó a las almas con su magia y levantó a Elsa del suelo.

- Elsa puedes hacerlo, yo te quiero y confío en ti.

- ¿Cómo puedes querer a un demonio? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien que podría hacerte daño?

- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo; deseo ser un demo...

- ¡No lo hagas, por favor Anna! - Dijo Elsa desesperada mientras sostenía las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas, esta solo sonrió y posó sus labios sobres los fríos de Elsa.

Ese beso hizo volver la determinación y confianza que le faltaban a Elsa, y sin romper tan hermoso acto, marcas negras recorrieron su pálida piel y extensas alas negras salieron de su espalda.

- Purificalos, no dejaré que ninguno se acerque a ti.

Anna puso toda su concentración en cumplir el pedido de Elsa, esta volaba y detenía a las entidades con hielo y nieve, batía sus alas, hacia cualquier cosa para que Anna pudiera salvar las almas con sus poderes.

Parecía que lo habían conseguido pero entonces vieron a un enorme y blanco oso que había sido atraído por el ruido, el último espíritu que se mantenía corrompido, poseyó el cuerpo del animal y lo convirtió en una feroz bestia.

Elsa y el animal tuvieron una feroz batalla mientras Anna ponía todo su corazón en purificar la última alma; el oso tras un gruñido apartó a Elsa con su garra, esta arañó el suelo y con rabia se lanzó sobre el animal, alzó el puño dispuesta atacar, iba a matarlo sin lugar a dudas, pero entonces un fuerte dolor atravesó el corazón de Elsa, que cayó al suelo mientras el animal regresó a la normalidad y huyó.

- ¡Dios! Hacía años que no sentía este dolor.

- Gracias por sacarme de la miseria de ser corrompido por esa maldita magia. - Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la procedencia de la voz y encontraron a un fantasma, era un niño de unos 13 años vestido con ropas elegantes pero sencillas de color marrón con las terminaciones en verde.

- De nada pero, ¿quién eres? - Preguntó Anna mirando al espectro.

- Soy Edward Cromwell, el hijo del capitán John y como agradecimiento os mostraré la verdad del pasado.


	10. Recuerdos del pasado

**¡Hola a todos! :D siento mucho esta tardanza (otra vez), no quiero aburriros con mis problemas personales así que pasaré a los agradecimientos (que de seguro tiene que ser aburrido leer lo mismo en todos los capítulos). **

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que me dejan un review, los que la siguen y los que la ponen en favoritos. **

**Loveanna: jajajaja ya dije que lo tenía todo pensado xD solo ponte en el lugar de Elsa, ella cree que le hará daño a Anna así que prefirió renunciar a ella. **

**Bulmat: Esa era la idea xD te digo igual que a loveanna. **

**Kareanna: Y una m, Anna es mia que para eso es el personaje de mi historia! Na es broma xD **

**belten10: Un aplauso a esta mujer que consiguió superar su vergüenza! XD Te diré que está historia tiene un poco de todo (espero) así que todo a su tiempo ;) **

**Loghan10: Otro aplauso para esta mujer que también consiguió superar su vergüenza! XD te digo igual que a belten10, todo a su tiempo xD**

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**PD: Perdonen las palabrotas en este capítulo, pero quería enseñaros que es lo que pasa cuando sacan de quicio a una persona xD**

- Soy Edward Cromwell, el hijo del capitán John y como agradecimiento os mostraré la verdad del pasado.

- Okey Edward, dame un momento, tengo algo que hablar con Elsa. - Dijo Anna.

- Em, vale. - Respondió el alma.

- ¿Elsa?

- ¿Si? - Elsa estaba notoriamente nerviosa ya que conocía la falsa sonrisa de Anna, algo malo se avecinaba y llevaba toda la razón, la pelirroja le dió una fuerte y sonora bofetada en la mejilla.

- ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?! ¡Joder! ¡Me prometiste que no te alejarías de mí! ¡Me dijiste que preferías morir antes que hacerme daño! ¡Pues me has hecho mucho daño! ¡Me dijiste que me querías! ¿Era mentira? - Anna le dijo la verdad al borde de las lágrimas pero con decisión en sus ojos.

- Claro que no, no podría mentirte, es solo, mírame, soy un monstruo, he estado apunto de matar a animales inocentes solo porque me golpearon, no quisiera ni imaginarme lo que podría hacerte, solo dame tiempo para que pueda controlarlo, por favor vuelve con Kristoff a la aldea troll hasta que todo esto termine, el te cuidará mejor. - Dijo Elsa con el corazón roto debido a sus palabras, pero como respuesta recibió otra bofetada por parte de la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?! ¡Estoy harta de que siempre te subestimes! ¡No eres un monstruo Elsa! ¡Y también estoy harta de que intentes hacer todo tu sola! ¡Pensaba que eramos una pareja! ¡Y una relación es cosa de dos! ¿Por qué siempre me dejas de lado?

- ¡No te dejo sola joder! ¿Es que no ves que soy un peligro para ti?

- ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Que sepas que no voy a alejarme de ti porque tu quieras! no te estoy pidiendo demasiado, yo... te quiero. - Y con sus últimas palabras, Anna no pudo aguantar más y su máscara de decisión y dureza se rompió dejando paso a las amargas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Elsa con toda la ternura que tenía, pasó delicadamente sus dedos por las cristalinas lágrimas para retirarlas, acarició con ambas manos el rostro de Anna, suavemente depositó un breve beso en la frente, y mirándola fijamente con cariño le preguntó:

- ¿Estas segura de querer estar con un demonio como yo?

- Si, no me importa si eres dulce o violenta, te quiero tal y como eres y daría lo que fuera por estar contigo para siempre. - Dijo Anna entre pequeños rastros de lágrimas.

- Te quiero. - Y tras una simple frase llena de sentimientos, sus labios se rozaron con la misma timidez y dulzura que la primera vez.

- La próxima vez que me hagas esto voy a ir con Kristoff de verdad, él se preocupaba de que no llorara por ti entre sus brazos. - Dijo Anna con un brillo de venganza en sus ojos.

- Kristoff. - Llamó Elsa.

- ¿Si? - Respondió el chico con claro nerviosismo en su voz mientras un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo, su instinto de supervivencia le avisaba del peligro inminente y este se posicionó tras Sven.

- En otras circunstancias te hubiese intentado asesinar con la mirada, pero se que eres una una persona y que no le harías nada a Anna, además que dudo mucho que ella se dejase. - La albina miró a Anna con una sonrisa burlesca, la pelirroja hizo una mueca de frustración y Kristoff suspiró aliviado.

- Te quedaste solo chico. - Dijo Olaf sin poder aguantar la risa mientras el joven le dedicaba una áspera mirada.

- Bueno, perdona la interrupción, Edward, pero tenía que aclarar algunas cosas. - Dijo Anna.

- Sin problemas. - Sonrió amistoso el fantasma.

- ¿Por qué sigues estando en este mundo, Edward? - Preguntó Olaf.

- Mi hermana Amanda era poseedora del poder del deseo, dos años después de nacer vinieron los cazadores del deseo para asesinarla, y con un hechizo de transferencia obtuve su poder, así que me mataron, desde aquel día tengo un gran dolor por no haberme podido despedir de ella y decirle lo mucho que la quería.

- Lo siento. - Dijo apenado Olaf.

- No te preocupes, pasó hace muchos años, en fin, tengo que enseñarle el pasado a uno de ustedes.

- No hace falta, todos conocemos nuestro pasado. - Dijo Elsa.

- Existen muchas cosas que desconoces, te mereces saber la verdad, Elsa. - Dijo seriamente Edward.

- Entonces muéstramelas, ya me cansé de tantos secretos. - Dijo Elsa decidida.

Edward se acercó lentamente a Elsa hasta entrar en su cuerpo y llevar su alma al recuerdo del pasado mientras Anna sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente.

...

Por unos instantes la vista de Elsa se encontró borrosa, segundos después pudo observar donde se encontraba, en la sala del trono del castillo de Arendelle, pudo ver claramente a sus padres, el recuerdo estremeció el corazón de la albina aunque ellos no pudieran verla o escucharla.

- Gracias por ayudarnos, majestad. - Dijo Gran Pabbie.

- No tienes porqué agradecerme, es injusto que maten a criaturas inocentes solo por tener poderes. - Dijo el rey Ryan con ira en su mirada.

- Me gustaría obsequiarle con una predicción de su familia si me lo permite.

- Por supuesto. - Respondió amablemente la reina Katja.

- Majestad, de su vientre nacerá una niña con poderes de hielo que será traicionada por sus seres queridos, su corazón de congelará y se verá envuelto en tristeza; pero también nacerá la única persona que podrá devolverle la alegría y el amor a su alma, una niña poseedora del poder del deseo; no importará que tanto intenten separar sus destinos cruzados, sus almas se buscarán y encontrarán una y otra vez sin descanso.

- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para que nuestra futura hija no sufra? - Preguntó preocupado el rey.

- Lo siento majestad; reina Katja, me gustaría entregarle este libro mágico, en el se escribirá la vida de la nieve y el deseo, por favor guárdelo muy bien ya que los espíritus también podrán leerlo.

- Lo esconderé en la biblioteca secreta de mi familia.

...

Nuevamente sus ojos dejaron de ver por un momento, al poder ver claramente, se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en un sitio que no conocía, era una biblioteca, en ella se encontraba una mujer que sujetaba dos recién nacidos en sus brazos y un hombre que buscaba desesperado un libro especial entre los demás; una vez hallado el libro, leyó una frase que se encontraba escrita en dicho tomo, y un portal entre dos mundos apareció mágicamente en un instante; al otro lado se podía ver la figura de un hombre sentado frente a su escritorio lleno de papeles.

- Por favor, cuida de mi hija, la quieren matar. - Dijo desesperado el hombre.

- ¿Por qué la quieren matar? - Preguntó el hombre sorprendido mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba fijamente al hombre que pedía su ayuda.

- Tiene una magia especial, por favor ayúdanos.

- No sé si seré capaz de cuidar de un bebé.

- Por favor, cuida de mi hija Anna. - Lloró el hombre mientras le entregaba la criatura de pelirroja cabellera, tras ellos sonaba un fuerte sonido proveniente de la puerta, pronto los encontrarían.

- Haré lo que pueda. - Dijo el hombre con decisión y amabilidad en su corazón.

- Gracias, muchas gracias, toma esto, dentro se encuentra un hechizo escrito en un papel por si algún día quiere volver. - Dijo entre agradecidas lágrimas mientras le daba un libro envuelto en cadenas.

La puerta cedió ante los insistentes golpes segundos después de que el portal se cerrara, un fuerte viento se hizo presente y hojas sueltas se esparcieron por el suelo del otro mundo.

...

Una vez más cambiaron de recuerdo, ahora se encontraba en la puerta del castillo, una guerra inundaba el lugar, hombres y mujeres en armaduras blandían espadas bañadas en sangre que destruían todo a su paso, el ejército de Arendelle protegía con su vida los ciudadanos, pero sus enemigos no tardaron tiempo en adentrarse en el castillo, dentro se encontraba una amarga y dolorosa escena.

- ¡Mamá, por favor! - Lloraba una joven Elsa sobre el cadáver ensangrentado de su madre sobre el suelo, su padre se encontraba luchando a muerte contra un soldado enemigo cuando este le golpeó fuertemente con su pierna, cerró la puerta y rápidamente puso tras ella el mueble más pesado y cercano del entorno; levantó a su hija del inmóvil cuerpo y la introdujo en una habitación oculta en la pared.

- Elsa por favor, quédate aquí, te prometo que cuando todo esto pase volveré a por ti. - Dicho esto el hombre con amargas lágrimas se despidió de su hija y cerró la puerta para enfrentarse al enemigo que acababa de entrar.

- ¡Espera! ¡Papá! ¡Ábreme! ¡Papá! - Lloraba Elsa mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta que poco a poco se congelaba más; sus lágrimas lavaron la sangre de su rostro, sus fuerzas la abandonaban,podía escuchar como las espadas chocaban incesantes y el rojizo líquido salpicada el suelo, sintió como la traición y la sangre derramada de sus seres queridos rompían poco a poco su corazón congelado en el infierno de hielo en que se encontraba; el hielo cubría rápidamente el lugar hasta hacer frágil la madera, las desesperadas lágrimas bañaron las heridas manos que golpeaban insistentes la puerta, cuando por fin pudo abrirla, se encontró con la escena más dura que pudieron contemplar sus llorosos ojos.

- Elsa, corre. - Dijo Ryan en sus ahogadas y últimas palabras antes de caer muerto al suelo, su oponente retiró la espada del corazón en un ligero movimiento y luego se dirigió hacia la joven albina.

- ¡Papá! - Gritó Elsa desesperada pero ya no había vuelta atrás, habían matado a sus padres y la rabia corría por sus venas; con un desgarrado grito de dolor el hielo congeló todo a su alrededor, el frio se adentraba en el cuerpo de cada persona presente en el castillo, solo faltaban segundos antes de que todo acabara en el hielo y la nieve.

- ¡Elsa! ¡Detente! ¡I won't let you kill with your power! ¡Don't wake up demon! - Gritaba su tío James mientras lanzaba un poderoso hechizo a la albina, un dolor intenso recorrió el cuerpo de Elsa que cayó al suelo, la maldición la mataría antes de que ella acabara con una vida.

...

- No. - Decía Elsa entre lágrimas.

- ¡Elsa! Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo. - Dijo Anna abrazando el tembloroso cuerpo de la albina.

- ¿Anna? - Volvió al presente pero el miedo seguía en lo más profundo de su corazón mientras sus débiles brazos rodeaban el cálido cuerpo de su amada.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación en su cara.

- Si, es solo, tuve que volver a ver la muerte de mis padres. - Dijo con dolor en cada palabra.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que Elsa se permitió mostrar su lado vulnerable entre los brazos de Anna. Olaf miraba entristecido la escena, pues él recordó la muerte de su adorada hermana y solo un único pensamiento recorría la mente del hombre.

_- Si tan solo hubiese sido yo y no ellos. - _Pensaba_. _

_-_ Bueno, se acabó el llorar. - Dijo Elsa mientras se levantaba con determinación.

- Cierto, ¿qué fue lo que viste? - Preguntó Anna.

- Primero ví cuando Gran Pabbie le decía nuestro futuro a mis padres, estábamos destinadas a estar juntas incluso antes de nacer.

- ¡Qué romántico! - Gritó Olaf emocionado, como respuesta se escuchó las sonoras risas de los allí presentes.

- ¿Qué más viste? - Preguntó curioso Kristoff.

- Ví el momento en que los verdaderos padres de Anna la entregaban a su padre del otro mundo, no pude ver las caras porque estaba oscuro pero sus voces me parecieron conocidas.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes puedan ser mis padres biológicos? - Preguntó Anna con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

- Por ahora no, solo sé que tienes una hermana y que puede que esté viva.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - Preguntó Anna impaciente.

- No lo sé, no lo dijeron.

- Luego viste el recuerdo de la traición de las islas del Sur, ¿verdad? - Dijo Kristoff.

- Si, ví claramente como mataron sin piedad a mis padres, como casi mato a cientos de personas y como mi tío James me maldijo para que nunca pudiera matar a nadie. - Respondió Elsa entristecida.

- ¿Es lo último que viste? - Preguntó Olaf.

- Si.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Anna? Ahora sabes que tienes una hermana.

- Ir al castillo, detener al responsable de todo esto y luego buscar a mi verdadera familia. - Respondió Anna decidida.

- Pues no perdamos más tiempo. - Dijo Kristoff.

Tardaron varios días en llegar al castillo por causa de la interminable nieve que caía ferozmente desde el cielo. Edward decidió ir a buscar a su hermana para poder realizar su último deseo y descansar en paz, Kristoff manejó el trineo tirado por Sven casi sin descanso, Olaf ya no era manipulado tan fuertemente como antes gracias a la ayuda de su sobrina, y Anna no soltó el brazo de Elsa ni por un segundo por miedo a que se volviera a ir.

Por fin llegaron a la imponente fortaleza, estaba completamente desprotegida, no había ni siquiera un soldado fuera; con algo de inseguridad se adentraron en el castillo, todos los pasillos y habitaciones estaban manchados de sangre, sin embargo cuando pasaron a la sala del trono, pudieron ver como los cadáveres ensangrentados de los soldados de Arendelle se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar, y atado a una de las columnas se encontraba un malherido hombre, era el capitán John.

Sentado sobre el trono se encontraba el causante de tan macabro escenario, su pelo corto y negro resaltaba con sus ojos color rojo, vestía ropas rojas de rey aunque fuera un farsante que los miraba fijamente con su burlesca sonrisa.

- Bienvenida al castillo, Elsa. - Dijo el hombre con su potente y grave voz, Elsa solo se quedó inmóvil y sorprendida al ver a tan conocida persona.


	11. La verdad

**Buenas a todos\as! Se que esta vez he tardado MUCHO, unas tres semanas creo, pero he vuelto y ese retraso se debe a mis estudios y a temas personales, aunque también tengo que admitir que tenía miedo a escribir este capítulo por que no se la aceptación que pueda tener, en fin, no extenderé más mis escusas asi que os dejo con una noticia.**

**Como ustedes sabran, tengo muy en cuenta vuestras opiniones y vuestros comentarios (si no lo sabían, ya lo saben) asi que haré una votación, publicaré una hoja en fanfiction que os aparecerá en forma de one-shot, allí estará escrito los títulos y sinopsis de las historias que tengo en mente, vosotros\as podéis votar dejando un review, mandándome un mensaje privado o enviándome un mensaje por correo electrónico.**

**Todo eso lo haré después de terminar esta historia por supuesto, calculo que le quedan unos dos capítulos más para terminar.**

**AVISO SPOILER DEL CAPÍTULO**

**No se si quiero terminar esta historia debido a la temática que he escrito en este capítulo, he de decir que a mi las críticas negativas me afectan mucho ya que hago esto para mis lectores\as y si no les gusta a ellos o ellas no merece la pena seguir.**

**Quise encajar esta historia de esta manera, que si, lo sé, podría haber encajado esto de otra manera pero como ya dije en el principio, esta historia está dedicada a dos de mis mejores amigas y ellas decidieron que querían que hubiera incesto, también quería mostrar que el amor no entiende de situaciones, asi que espero que les guste.**

**Seguramente muchas personas me pegarán y maltrataran por este capítulo asi que me pensaré el seguirla.**

**Con que tan solo una persona quiera que la continue, yo seguiré.**

** .94: Te digo pista, su nombre se dijo varias veces en los últimos capítulos.**

**Lisezita: Si te digo la verdad lo hice un poco light, eliminé muchas palabrotas xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz el que te gustara mi historia y deseo de todo corazón que este también te guste o por lo menos no te desagrade demasiado.**

**licborrego: Yo también leo fics desde el cel xD de hecho todos los capítulos de esta historias estan hechos y subidos desde mi teléfono móvil xD.**

**loveanna: Ya imagino que te habrá caido un poco mal la espera, ojalá no te decepcione este capítulo.**

**belten10: Te digo la misma pista que a **** .94 , y contesté a tu pregunta indirectamente, aún así te diré que el próximo capítulo tendrá lemon aunque a lo mejor no lo quieres después de este capítulo.**

**kareanna: Jajajaj espero que te agrade este capítulo :)**

**bulmat: Jajajaj siempre me divierto con tus comentarios, espero que te guste este cap ;)**

**Loghan10: Jajajaj en cuanto a tu pregunta te digo igual que a belten10, también espero no romper el "siempre" que te gustan mis caps :D**

**Diclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Sentado sobre el trono se encontraba el causante de tan macabro escenario, su pelo corto y negro resaltaba con sus ojos color rojo, vestía ropas rojas de rey aunque fuera un farsante que los miraba fijamente con su burlesca sonrisa.

- Bienvenida al castillo, Elsa. - Dijo el hombre con su potente y grave voz, Elsa solo se quedó inmóvil y sorprendida al ver a tan conocida persona.

_- _Tío James. - Susurró Elsa en su sorpresa, Anna escuchó ligeramente las palabras de la albina y pudo saber que tan dura era la situación.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Elsa, has crecido mucho.- Sonrió el hombre de apariencia joven.

- ¿Que ha pasado aqui?

- Oh vamos, no te hagas la tonta, Elsa, sabes muy bien qué ha pasado y quien es el responsable.- Dijo sin que la arrogante sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo recupero lo que es mío.

- No te entiendo, pensaba querías a este reino y mira a cuántas personas has matado.

- ¡No hubiese pasado nada de esto si tu padre no me hubiese arrebatado el trono! - Bramó el hombre enfurecido mientras su sonrisa se esfumaba.

- No se que me hablas, mi padre siempre fue el rey.

- Llevas razón, pero tu padre no es el mayor de los dos, según las leyes yo debería haber heredado el reino, no tu padre.

- ¿Y porqué mi padre se convirtió en rey y no tú?

- Porque el era el preferido de tu abuelo, todos decían que el se merecía mas el trono que yo, decían que yo era malvado y mira en lo que me han convertido.

- Pero tu eres una buena persona, siempre fuiste mi segundo padre.

- No intentes engañarte Elsa, sabes perfectamente lo que soy.

- ¿ Y porqué no peleaste con mi padre en vez de hacer esta carnicería?

- Porque no quería matar a los habitantes de Arendelle, sabía que se opondrían a mi, y no tiene sentido reinar en un reino sin súbditos, así que planeé durante años como hacerme con el reino.

- ¿Y todo para qué? Acabas de matar a cientos de personas de "tu" reino, yo aún sigo siendo la gobernante aquí.

- Lo tenía todo planeado pero tenía algunos cabos sueltos, tuve que eliminar la magia que podía amenazarme en un futuro, sin embargo nunca pensé que ayudarían a mi hermano y viceversa. Aún así podía seguir con mi plan, pero entonces él tuvo descendencia y tuve que erradicar una vez más el poder que podría entorpecer mi plan.

- ¿Tú causaste la cacería troll y la extinción del deseo? - Preguntó inmóvil Elsa.

- Así es, solo podía mancillar la reputación de una de sus dos hijas, aunque el que salvaran a tu hermana enviándola a otro mundo no entraba en mis planes. - Dijo mientras la sonrisa volvía a su rostro.

Todos los presentes escucharon esa tortuosa frase, todos sabían lo que eso significaba, no podian esconder las emociones que sentían en ese momento; todos se sorprendieron, Elsa palideció inmóvil y Anna se derrumbó en el suelo, pero Kristoff levantó a la shockeada chica.

- John, tu eras el amigo y consejero de mi padre, ¿lo que dice es cierto? - Preguntó Elsa seriamente.

- Si.- Respondió cabizbajo el hombre.

- Es increíble que no os dierais cuenta con lo que os parecéis. - Rió el falso rey.

- ¡Eres un monstruo James! - Gritó John aún encadenado.

- ¡Cállate! No sabes nada.

- ¿Qué pretendes contándonos esto? - Preguntó Olaf con la mirada encolarizada.

- Por ahora nada, pero te podrás imaginar lo que haré con esa información y el porqué cause todo ese caos con mi magia negra. - Sonrió victorioso.

- Eres más demonio que yo. - Dijo Elsa enfurecida.

- ¿Qué se siente el enamorarte y besar a tu hermana con lujuria, Elsa? No eres mas que una lesbiana incestuosa.

Elsa monstraba todo el odio y la rabia que sus ojos podían mostrar, hizo aparecer una larga y pesada espada de hielo en su mano izquierda, y sin apartar la mirada de su tío, apuntó al cuello de Anna que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Matará a su propia hermana para purgar sus pecados! ¡Jajaja! - Rió sin descanso el malvado hombre.

- Elsa. - Dijo Anna mirando a la albina mientras movía su mano en dirección al hombro de la chica, sin embargo ella no le dirigió la mirada ni una sola vez.

- ¡No me toques! - Gritó Elsa mientras marcas negras aparecían por su cuerpo.

Movió la espada hacia delante para realizar el mortal golpe, Anna cerró los ojos resignada; sin embargo tuvo que abrirlos ya que escuchó un golpe metálico; Era Elsa que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su tío mientras sus espadas se mantenían enfrentadas sin ceder ni un milímetro.

- No puedes matarme, Elsa, yo mismo te maldije para que no pudieras.

- Puede que muera, pero al menos me llevaré tu vida, no dejaré que mi pueblo sufra más por tu culpa.

Sus espadas chocaron incesantes por todo el lugar hasta que Elsa fue arrastrada al suelo por un fuerte golpe de su tío; gruñó mostrando los desarrollados colmillos, sus pupilas se volvieron de un color rojo tan vivo como la sangre y adoptó una forma rasgada.

Luchaba enfurecida, todos sus ataques mostraban decisión, a cada cual mas fuerte y poderoso. En un movimiento de máxima tensión su espada de hielo partió en dos el frío metal, solo tenía una cosa en mente, atravesarle el corazón; sin embargo antes de que el hielo perforara en su pecho, paró el arma con una mano, de la cual empezó a brotar sangre, Elsa sintió en ese momento como su corazón le avisaba de la cercana muerte gracias a la maldición, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo con un desgarrado suspiro sintiendo como su expiración se acercaba, sujetó el arma intensamente con sus últimas fuerzas, se levantó y volvió a apuntar a su tío con decisión.

- Di tus últimas palabras porque voy a matarte.

- Creí que era tu segundo padre.

- No eres de mi familia, no eres nada.

Levantó la espada dispuesta a rebanarle el cuello, su brazo se movió con determinación pero se paró, su arma cayó al suelo seguida de ella mientras sus manos se situaban sobre su pecho, podía sentirlo, iba a morir; sus temblorosas manos buscaron desesperadas el sable, pero James lo apartó con el pie mientras sonreía arrogante.

En ese momento Anna se encontraba indecisa, se había enterado de que el amor de su vida era su hermana, sangre de su sangre; veía la situación, sabía que podía salvarla, quería hacerlo y tomo la decisión de actuar en esa guerra.

- ¡Elsa! - Gritó Anna.

Corrió hacia la débil chica, pero ya era demasiado tarde; de la mano de la albina brotó hielo que cubrió parte del suelo, finas y precisas columnas afiladas atravesaron el cuerpo de James mientras un último suspiro salió de los labios de Elsa para después cerrar los ojos y dejar reposar su inmóvil cuerpo sobre el suelo.

El hielo desapareció completamente, incluso la espada de Elsa se descongeló; James cayó muerto al suelo bañado en su propia sangre.

Anna lloró sin consuelo sobre el frío cuerpo, había perdido todo, a su familia y a la persona que más amaba. De repente pudo sentir algo bajo su cabeza, pudo percibir un ligero palpitar en la inmóvil chica, Elsa estaba viva, su mayor deseo se había cumplido y ahora lloraba de felicidad.

Kristoff desató a John ahora que todo estaba bien, rápidamente acudieron a Elsa, que aunque su corazón latía y podía respirar, seguía entre la vida y la muerte.

Dos semanas después...

Ya pasó un tiempo desde el incidente del falso rey, las personas que mató fueron enterradas y tuvieron su funeral, incluso James, aunque nadie lloró su muerte después de saber de sus acciones. Kristoff y Sven se quedaron en Arendelle capital y expandieron el comercio con la aldea troll, ahora en paz con los humanos. Olaf se hizo cargo del reino hasta que Elsa se recuperara, tras aquella situación estuvo inconsciente durante días, Anna no se separó de ella en ningún momento, y ahora que Elsa está consciente conversa con Anna de lo que ocurrió.

- Esto por decirme que no te tocara, la próxima vez te pegaré más fuerte. - Dijo Anna tras una sonora bofetada en la cara de Elsa.

- Lo siento, quise decir "no me toques porque no respondo de mis actos y no quiero hacerte daño", pero la rabia que sentía no me lo permitió.- Dijo Elsa arrepentida.

- ¿Y que has aprendido de esto?

- No pasarme con mi novia.

- Una buena lección.- Tras un largo e incómodo silencio, Elsa volvió a hablar.

- Ahora sabes que somos hermanas, y tal vez te parezca una aberración, pero no quiero que nuestra relación termine, te quiero demasiado.

- No me parece una aberración, es solo que es algo que es poco común, y si te digo la verdad por un momento dudé, pero llegué a la conclusión de que el amor no entiende de nada, el amor solo entiende de amor, y da igual si somos hermanas o no, este amor que sentimos es algo real y sincero.

- ¿Me das un beso? No puedo moverme.- Anna sonrió ligeramente y acercó su rostro al de Elsa que se encontraba acostada en la cama, sus labios sintieron la calidez y la suavidad de la otra y sus corazones latieron sin control.

Pasaron un rato agradable hablando sobre temas sin inportancia, como solían hacer siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban casualmente, sin embargo tocaron el inevitable tema.

- ¿Que piensas sobre lo que ocurrió con James? - Preguntó Anna.

- No se que decirte, lo quería mucho, era como un padre para mi, pero tenía que decidir, y elegí proteger a las personas que más quería.

- Pero siempre tendrás esa muerte en tu conciencia.

- Sé que es duro, pero supongo que es lo mejor, por su culpa murió mucha gente y podrían haber muerto más.

- ¿Y que hay de la maldición?

- Según Gran Pabbie, ya no tengo ninguna maldición, es por eso que aún estoy viva.

- Así que conseguí quitártela, realmente es un milagro que estes viva.

- Tú eres mi milagro.

- Eres demasiado romántica.- Dijo Anna con un gran sonrojo.

- Pero a ti te gusta.

- Buen punto.


	12. Una noche de pasión

**¡Buenas a todos\as! Por fin volví, siento mucho la espera pero los exámenes me tenían agobiada, en fin como prometí aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo.**

**Debo decir que me alegró mucho la aceptación que tuvo el capítulo anterior, y sinceramente esperaba que alguien me llamara depravada, pero como que me gusta mas por donde tiró la cosa xD.**

**El anterior capítulo fue un poco corto, además de que amo el que ha ustedes les guste lo que hago asi que este capítulo lo hize especialmente más largo en comparación con los otros, espero que os guste.**

** .94: gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste también este :)**

**Lisezita: espero no haber tardado demasiado ( cosa imposible) y espero que te guste este cap.**

**belten10: me alegro que seas de mente abierta y me gustaría que supieras que eres una de las personas que mas me hace reir con sus reviews.**

**loveanna: sigo viva aun con la tardanza xD en cuanto a tu duda dejame decirte que no es eso simplemente te pido que dejes un review como votacion en una " historia" que publicare, de todas formas ya te aparecerá todo explicado alli asi que no te preocupes.**

**loghan10: jajaja tranqui que ya volvi con más elsanna asi que deja las uñas en su sitio xD**

**bulmat: jajajaja tus comentarios siempre me animan, marchando un ración doble con mucho lemon xD**

**Kareanna: le mando el beso con mucho gusto y espero que disfrutes la lectura.**

**Betyneko: gracias por tu apoyo :D y te comprendo yo estuve a punto de llorar también escribiéndolo.**

**AVISO: MAL INTENTO DE LEMON, ES MI PRIMERA VEZ ESCRIBIENDO UNO ASI QUE AGRADECERÍA VUESTRA COMPRESIÓN.**

**Diclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Era una tarde preciosa la que hacía en Arendelle, Elsa ya se había recuperado y ahora se encontraba en el jardín del castillo, aunque pareciera que se había perdido en plena naturaleza con Anna.

Elsa vestía sus típicas zapatillas negra y rosa, una falda corta de color negro, camisa blanca y una femenina corbata negra, su pelo se encontraba recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y su flequillo adoptaba una forma rebelde hacia atrás.

Por otro lado Anna vestía botas negras, jeans oscuros, camiseta rosa fucsia y un acolchado y calentito abrigo negro; aún se preguntaba como Elsa no tenía frío con esa ropa tan fina.

Estaban pasando un rato agradable sentadas a lo lejos del cristalino lago, hablando sobre sus vidas antes de conocer a la otra hasta llegar al presente.

- ¿Y ya te has decidido? - Preguntó Elsa.

- ¿Decidir qué? - Respondió Anna extrañada.

- Oh vamos, no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, ¿te irás a ver a tu familia? La que te ha criado, quiero decir.

- Tenía pensado regresar una temporada con mis padres adoptivos y luego volver aquí.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Y cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo?

- Esta noche.

- ¿Me prometes que volverás?

- Te lo prometo, pero antes de irme quiero darte una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mi virginidad. - Esa respuesta sorprendió enormemente a Elsa que tras algunos balbuceos sin sentido, formuló aquella pregunta con inseguridad.

- ¿Estás segura? Una vez allí no hay vuelta atrás.

- Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.

- No se si...

- Solo amame, Elsa.

Anna se abalanzó sobre Elsa, dejándola entre su cuerpo y el suelo, solo estaban a escasos centímetros una de la otra, la respiración de la albina se encontraba irregular y sus ojos clamaban los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, Anna atendió a su petición, solo faltaban milímetros, pero entonces una voz reclamó su atención.

- ¡Elsa! ¡Anna! ¡No se lo que estaban haciendo ni me interesa! ¡Pero Olaf os ha llamado!

- ¡Ya vamos John! - Contestó Anna, pues Elsa estaba demasiado nerviosa como para articular palabra.

Sonrojadas y nerviosas se dirigieron al castillo. Una vez allí, Anna se quitó su abrigo ya que la temperatura dentro era más cálida.

- ¿Que necesitas Olaf? - Preguntó Elsa.

- ¡Es hora de merendar! - Dijo feliz el hombre.

- ¿Para eso nos llamaste? - Preguntó Anna lo más indiferente posible, pero no pudo evitar el que su ceja izquierda se arqueara en señal de disgusto.

- Claro que sí, no es bueno andar por ahí con el estómago vacío, ¡Ah! siento haber interrumpido vuestra tarde, creí que solo estaban conversando, aunque se ve que estabais hablando un tema muy profundo. - Dijo pícaro Olaf.

Ante el comentario del albino, Anna miro hacia otro lado y Elsa suspiró pesadamente, ambas sonrojadas.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la larga mesa del comedor y comieron dulces tranquilamente, pero Elsa y Anna jugaban a las ardientes miradas, cada acto que realizaban, lo hacían mirando fijamente a la otra, cada movimiento estaba cargado de seducción mientras se provocaban mutuamente; por otro lado Olaf las miraba atentamente, sabía que eran discretas pero nada era poco perceptible para él.

- Chicas, en serio lamento haber arruinado vuestra tarde, pero por favor, háganlo en privado, ¿quieren? - Sus palabras sacaron del ensimismamiento de las jóvenes que rápidamente se sonrojaron.

Pasado un rato, por fin terminaron la comida; llevaban un rato merodeando por el palacio, hasta que decidieron volver al jardín, pero entonces Olaf pidió ayuda a Elsa sobre como solucionar algunos documentos del reino.

Cuando terminaron, ya era prácticamente de noche, se acercaba la hora de la cena, pero aún así Elsa dedicó unos minutos a hablar con Anna mientras paseaban por la fortaleza.

- ¿Por qué Olaf no cogió el trono cuando tus padres murieron?, perdón, nuestros padres. - Preguntó delicadamente Anna.

- Porque yo soy su descendiente y según las leyes solo yo puedo ser la reina tras fallecer ellos.

- ¿Y por qué ahora él a tomado el control del reino?

- Porque me está haciendo un favor para que pueda relajarme un poco, hemos firmado un documento en el que le otorgo mis poderes de gobernante a él temporalmente.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a ser reina?

- Sigo siendo reina. - Dijo Elsa entre risas.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. - Dijo Anna algo molesta.

- Pues el dejó temporalmente su empleo de profesor para ser rey, así que cuando acabe los estudios volveré a tomar el mando y él su profesión.

- A veces me pregunto cómo eras capaz de llevar el reino y tus estudios, y además ser perfecta en ambas cosas.

- Eso mismo me dice Olaf. - Dijo Elsa sonriente.

Minutos después acudieron a la cena con el actual gobernante de Arendelle, como todas las comidas, estaban ellos tres solos para preservar la intimidad.

- Olaf ,¿puedo dormir esta noche en la habitación de Elsa? - Preguntó Anna tranquilamente y sin darse cuenta de que la nombrada casi se atragantaba con su bebida.

- Por supuesto, hoy es vuestra última noche juntas en una temporada; además que por algo puse vuestras habitaciones cerca una de la otra pero lo más lejos posible de los demás, asi que no os contengais. - Dijo Olaf sonriente mientras guiñaba el ojo a las chicas.

- He dicho dormir, nada más. - Respondió Anna.

- Claro.- Dijo Olaf para después carraspear y encajar sus dedos indice y corazón en forma de tijeras con un movimiento balanceado.

Ambas apartaron la mirada a otro lado enrojecidas. Pasada la comida, conversaron un rato los tres, por supuesto las chicas evadían cualquier indirecta de su albino amigo.

- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, buenas noches Olaf. - Dijo Anna, tras eso se levantó y agarró el brazo a Elsa, prácticamente la llevaba a rastras hacia la salida.

- ¡Buenas noches! - Consiguió decir Elsa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- ¡Buenas noches!¡Y recuerden que pueden ser todo lo ruidosas que quieran! - Gritó Olaf satisfecho aunque no recibiera ninguna respuesta.

En la habitación de Elsa...

Ambas se habían quitado sus zapatos, estaban descalzas e iban a cambiarse de ropa, Anna mantenía sus manos en el borde de la gruesa camiseta mientras Elsa sujetaba su corbata pensativa, pero entonces una de las dos rompió el silencio.

- ¿En serio solo quieres dormir? - Preguntó Elsa mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Obvio que no. - Dijo Anna mientras abandonaba su tarea y dirigía su mirada hacia la albina con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿No te sientes presionada?

- Por supuesto que no, llevamos deseando esto desde hace tiempo y lo sabes, además, tú serás la única que será presionada.

Anna arrinconó a Elsa contra la pared cerca de la cama, estaba mostrando su lado salvaje, lentamente acercó sus labios a la oreja derecha de Elsa, delicadamente la besó y obtenió por respuesta un suspiro producto de una irregular respiración.

- Se que te gusta llevar el control, Elsa, pero esta noche tú serás la dominada. - Susurró Anna sintiendo cada letra pasar deliciosamente por su boca, sintiéndose triunfante con su sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Elsa sonrió ampliamente, posicionó con suavidad sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra y dió un pequeño empujón a su pareja, esta sonrió también, cogió la corbata de Elsa y tiró hacia ella para besar los labios de su futura amante, acto seguido la albina fue empujada otra vez hacia la pared.

Se besaban con lujuria, deseosas una de la otra; sin cortar el beso, Anna deshizo la corbata y la tiró hacia alguna parte de la habitación.

Elsa deslizaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de la pelirroja, subía poco a poco pero sin llegar a su destino, hasta que acabó abrazándola para sentir la cercanía entre ellas.

Las manos de Anna que antes estaban en la pared, se dirigieron a los hombros de la otra bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los botones de la camisa, fue desabotonando uno a uno con paciencia, una vez terminado su trabajo, sus manos se deslizaron inpacientes hacia los hombros para bajar la camisa que quedó colgando en los antebrazos de Elsa.

La albina estaba impaciente en llevar a la pelirroja a la cama, intentó moverla, pero en un giro inesperado acabó siendo ella la acorralada contra el mobiliario, Anna hizo algo de fuerza sobre los hombros para sentar a Elsa al borde de la cama, quedando ella de pie.

- Túmbate.- Dijo Anna con su voz ronca del deseo pero autoritaria con su mirada fija.

Elsa la miró atenta durante unos segundos, prefería ser ella la dominante, pero esta vez le tocaba ser pasiva, además que no le desagradaba precisamente. Sin romper el contacto visual, la albina pasó lentamente la lengua sobre sus labios y luego atendió el mandato de su pareja sin dejar de mirarla.

Elsa se recostó con la cabeza en los pies de la cama, pero no le importó. Anna se sentó sobre las caderas de la otra y bajó su cuerpo para besar los labios del rostro que tenía entre las manos.

Sus lenguas se movían lentas pero incesantes, se compenetraban mutuamente. La excitación pudo con Anna, que tuvo que apoyarse con ambas manos para no recaer todo el peso sobre su acompañante. Elsa por el contrario no podía contener más su deseo, sus manos viajaban sobre la cálida piel de la espalda mientras subía la camiseta; por otro lado, Anna intentaba retirar la falda de la albina, solo se lo impedía una cremallera que fácil fue derrotada por las ágiles manos de Anna, y como toda prenda esa noche, salió volando por los aires sin destino concreto.

La peliroja hábilmente deslizó sus labios sobre el cuello de Elsa, luego mordió la oreja y seguidamente pasó su lengua por la zona mordida, Elsa no podía evitar gemir ante aquel contacto en su punto débil.

Entre besos Elsa dirigió sus manos hacia el jean de Anna, lentamente lo desabotonó y bajó la cremallera, con sus delgados dedos hacía un intento por bajar el pantalón hasta dejar a la vista parte de la ropa interior de color carmesí, Anna sonrió ante la desesperación de su novia y decidió alejar sus cuerpos el tienpo suficiente para tirar por los aires la prenda, y una vez más acudió a la clamante boca de la albina.

Sus ardientes besos provocaron que Anna se tuviera que apartar un momento de la albina buscando aire, Elsa aprovechó la situación y levantó su torso junto al de Anna, la besó profundamente mientras subía la colorida camiseta, cortó el beso unos segundos para pasar la prenda por encima de Anna y acto seguido tirarlo al suelo para seguir con sus fervientes besos.

La camisa de Elsa no tardó tiempo en ser retirada por la impaciencia de Anna, seguidamente el sujetador de encaje negro; las caricias se tornaban ardientes y Elsa tumbó a la pelirroja, desplegó su deseo sobre el cuello, la oreja y la clavícula de su amada, y en un hábil movimiento en el que Anna arqueaba la espalda por el placer, la albina desprendió la ultima prenda superior de la sedosa piel, y con anhelo quitó la prenda inferior para que sus sentidos pudieran apreciar el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo de su enamorada.

En el momento en que Elsa mordía suavemente el cuello de Anna, la última giró el cuerpo de ambas verticalmente hasta ponerse sobre la albina; era un juego de posesión en el que luchaban por ser la dominante, obviamente perdió Elsa, pero sin duda disfrutaba esa derrota.

Anna echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, liberando así el cuerpo de la albina, con sus ojos y manos fijas sobre la última prenda, puso en marcha su deseo al deslizar la ropa interior sobre la tersa piel, Elsa levantó las caderas y ambas piernas para facilitar la tarea, entretenida en el acto esbozó una leve risa.

Anna sin dudarlo se lanzó salvaje a Elsa para besar sus jugosos labios y presionar sus cuerpos, la albina rápidamente correspondió la caricia y abrazó el cuerpo de su amante con sus brazos y piernas.

Una vez más giraron, ahora siendo Elsa la responsable; la albina no dejó caer su peso sobre su amada, simplemente mantenía sus piernas flexionadas sobre la cintura de Anna, deseosa su mano acarició libremente el abdomen desnudo de la pelirroja, a la cual ese mínimo contacto la hacía estremecerse bajo la atenta mirada de Elsa, sus caricias recorrían el camino desde los pechos hacia abajo, deteniéndose al borde de la parte íntima.

Sólo faltaban centímetros para tocar aquel deseado lugar, sin embargo, Anna cogió la juguetona mano y la atrajo hacia su boca, su cálida lengua lamió brevemente el dorso de la mano de Elsa, su torso se levantó sujetando la mano de la albina entre las suyas.

Una vez más sus labios buscaron los de su amada, mientras sus manos vagaban por doquier sobre el cuerpo de Elsa, su mano izquierda se situó en la espalda, sin embargo su otra mano descendía en el camino que era el cuerpo de Elsa.

Rápidamente pudo percebir la humedad en aquella intimidad, indecisa de entrar, acarició la zona exterior; los unidos labios tuvieron que separase, pues el cuerpo de Elsa pedía aire por la aceleración del respirar, sin embargo sus bocas no cedían distancia entre ellas.

- Te quiero.- Susurró Elsa entre suspiros para luego besar con frenesí los labios de su amante, eso era lo único que necesitó Anna para tomar su decisión.

Su boca se dirigió una vez más al deseable cuello mientras sus dedos acariciaban el interior de la intimidad, Elsa sintió una ola de placer y tras una larga exhalación de aire, gimió mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de Anna.

La lengua de Anna recorría frenética el cuello de la albina hasta llegar a la oreja y lugo descender, su mano libre se posó sobre uno de los pechos, por otro lado sus labios y su lengua recorrían y acariaban los hombros en su descenso hasta llegar al otro seno.

Sus manos y boca jugaban entretenidas en cada parte sensible de Elsa, siendo recompensados por los gemidos ahogados y el aferrar de los temblorosos brazos en su cuello.

Las manos de Elsa buscaron desesperadas el rostro de Anna, el cual acercó al suyo para besar impaciente los rosados labios, sus gemidos eran acallados por las caricias de sus lenguas entrelazadas.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Elsa tuvo que cortar el beso para soltar un gemido en forma de suspiro, clara señal de su llegada al éxtasis; en apariencia agotadora recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Anna con respiración irregular y acelerada.

La pelirroja abrazó dulcemente el desnudo cuerpo de su amante, notaba como la respiración de Elsa volvía a la normalidad aún con el rostro rojo.

Posiblemente Anna pensó que su apasionada noche llegó a su fin, sin embargo estaba muy mordió suavemente el cuello de su pareja, arrancándole a esta un rápido gemido,su lengua se deslizó desde la zona mordida hacia la oreja donde volvió a morder.

La noche sólo acababa de empezar, Anna pronto conocería las concecuencias de provocar a una bestia insaciable y lujuriosa.

Elsa empujó a Anna contra la cama, sus miradas se encontraron y la pelirroja vió la intensidad de la mirada de la albina, la cual reflejaba puro deseo.

Elsa estaba dispuesta a atacar todos los lugares sensibles de la pelirroja, empezando por la oreja, su lengua implacable viajó al cuello, seguido por la clavícula, se acercaba al torso, pero de pronto ascendió por la garganta y seguidamente besó sus labios, el gemido de Anna quedó encerrado en la dominante boca.

Una vez más paseó por su cuerpo, ahora descendiendo, dejaba un rastro de besos hasta llegar a la parte inferior, donde paró después de encajarse entre las piernas de la pelirroja, puso una mano en cada muslo y la obligó a abrirse. Elsa lanzó una intensa mirada a su amante, su respiración volvía a ser tan irregular como la de Anna, sin pensarlo dos veces, besó la ingle, seguidamente la otra, pero a esta la lamió mientras observaba como los ojos de Anna rogaban más placer.

Elsa dirigió toda su atención a llevar su lengua a la entrepierna, volvió a mirar a su sonrojada amada que la miraba atenta, pasó lentamente su lengua sobre la excitación de Anna y sus ojos vieron la cara de placer al gemir de la pelirroja.

Deslizó una mano bajo el culo de esta y alrededor de sus caderas, dejando descansar la extremidad sobre el vientre, su otra mano entrelazaba los dedos de Anna con los suyos, la pelirroja ahogada en el placer, tapaba sus ojos con el brazo, sin embargo los sonidos de su garganta la delataban.

Elsa adentró su lengua en las húmedas profundidades de la intimidad de Anna, al sacarla marcó su rumbo al clítoris, definitivamente aquella rubia explosiva enloquecía a la pelirroja.

- Te deseo... dentro de mi.- Suplicaba Anna entre gemidos, Elsa que dirigió su vista a los brillantes ojos de la pelirroja, cumplió su ruego.

Introdujo lentamente sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad mientras su lengua acariciaba nuevamente una ingle, un sonoro gemido escapó de los entreabiertos labios de Anna, que aumentaba la presión de sus dedos sobre las sábanas.

Los labios de Elsa se dirigieron a su lugar de origen, con los dedos acariciando su interior y la lengua frotando delicadamente el clítoris, Anna no podía aguantar más el orgasmo, incluso tuvo que morder su dedo índice para no despertar a los demás inquilinos con su voz.

- Anna.- Susurró la albina al oido de la nombrada.

- ¿Mm? - Anna únicamente podía expresar ese breve sonido en su aún acelerada respiración.

- No he terminado contigo todavía. - Susurró una vez más, ahora con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

Elsa no había tenido suficiente, quería dar más, quería ver el placer en los gemidos de Anna.

La albina delicadamente besó los labios de su exhausta amante, mientras una de sus manos vagaba sin rumbo por la temblorosa pierna hasta llegar a su lugar deseado en el centro, suavemente sus insaciables dedos acariciaron el interior de Anna, a la que nuevamente acallaban sus gemidos con la boca.

Definitivamente la albina no dejaría descansar a Anna, ni siquiera le había permitido recuperar el aliento, Elsa estaba atizando de nuevo el fuego con gran exito, casi pareciera que todo le parecía poco, quería saborear cada milímetro de piel de Anna.

Elsa estaba ansiosa por escuchar los deliciosos sonidos que luchaban por escapar de la garganta de la chica, su deseo contradictorio hizo que suavemente cortara el beso terminado en exhalaciones de acelerada respiración, su lasciva mirada llena de deseo se posó sobre los brillantes de Anna.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Elsa entre suspiros rebosantes de deleite.

- Si. - Respondió Anna en los esfuerzos de su ahogada respiración.

Elsa despacio bajaba su rostro sin cesar el moviniento de sus manos, una vez llegado a su destino rompió el contacto visual, mientras sus labios al igual que sus dedos, capturaban entre ellos la parte más prominente de los pechos, su lengua se movía maestra sobre la carne eréctil.

Anna no tenía ni idea de qué tan larga noche le esperaba, aunque se le hiciera increíblemente ameno entre sus gemidos provocados por la ferocidad de Elsa.

Por la mañana...

Los resplandecientes rayos del sol abrieron tortuosamente los ojos de Elsa, un fugaz recuerdo de la noche anterior pasó por su mente y una amplia sonrisa asomó por sus labios, en ese momento rememoró que se encontraba completamente desnuda y abrazada al cuerpo de su ahora amante, sus cuerpos encajaban con tal perfección que parecieran dos piezas de un puzle lleno de sensualidad.

Una calidez inundó el corazón de Elsa al contemplar el plácido rostro de Anna sobre su pecho, sus deseos la dominaron, y con ternura besó la cabeza de la chica entre sus brazos; la pelirroja esbozó con un tenue sonido su despertar.

- Lo siento,¿te desperté? - Dijo Elsa sin retirar sus labios del cabello al tiempo que aspiraba delicadamente su aroma.

- Buenos días.- Sonrió Anna que deseosa besó los labios de la albina.

- Buenos días, hermosa criatura. - Respondió Elsa alegre.

Ambas tuvieron que salir de la cama para vestirse y prepararse para el día, sin embargo prosiguieron con su conversación mientras recogían la ropa esparcida en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Anna.

- Muy bien,¿y tú? - Respondió feliz Elsa.

- Tengo las piernas irritadas.

- Lo siento.- Se limitó a decir mientras apretaba fuertemente los labios en un fallido intento de reprimir una sonrisa.

En ese momento Anna giró su cuerpo desnudo para poder ver claramente a Elsa, la observaba como si quisiera revelar los misterios de su mirada; la albina no pudo evitar bajar la mirada que seguía el rastro de marcas en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, evidentemente esas marcas fueron producto de la pasión de Elsa la noche anterior, sus labios permanecían entreabiertos mientras sus ojos devoraban aquel deseoso cuerpo, por un tiempo su mirada únicamente se concentraba en la entrepierna de su amada, pero justo cuando iba a hacer algún movimiento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Anna! ¡Gran Pabbie te espera para el viaje!

- ¡En seguida voy, Olaf! - Contestó Anna, segundos después se escucharon como los pasos se alejaban.

Ambas se sumieron en absoluto silencio mientras se vestían, las dos sabían que tendrían que separarse aunque fuera temporalmente.

Ya habían terminado de vestirse y estaban dispuestas a salir, Anna ya tenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrir pero entonces Elsa pronunció su nombre.

- Anna.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que no es gran cosa, pero me gustaría darte algo antes de que te vayas, cierra los ojos, por favor.

Anna ilusionada hizo lo que Elsa le dijo, segundos después sintió algo frío sobre su cuello, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un hermoso collar de delgada cadena,y colgando de ella una figura en forma de corazón con alas de angel extendidas, todo formado por hielo simulando el cristal que jamás se derretirá.

- Te amo, no te olvides de mí. - Dijo Elsa sincera.

- No podría olvidarte aunque quisiera, te amo demasiado. - Contestó Anna con una tierna sonrisa colgando de sus labios.

Simplemente querían darse un último beso, pero volvieron a reclamar su presencia, así que tuvieron que dirigirse hacia donde las esperaba el troll, el jardín del castillo.

Una vez se encontraron todos presentes, iban a iniciar el conjuro que llevaría a la pelirroja a su otro mundo, las amantes se miraban fijamente, y sin poder resistirlo más, Anna liberó las palabras atoradas en su corazón desde hace rato.

- ¡Elsa! ¡Bésame!

La albina sorprendida sonrió y se acercó a su novia, impacientes compartieron el más tierno, profundo y largo beso que pudieron darse, claro está también sería el último.

- Te amo. - Dijo Elsa.

- Yo también te amo.- Dijo Anna, acto seguido compartieron un último abrazo antes del adiós, una vez separadas comenzaron con el procedimiento que en segundos hizo viajar únicamente a Anna hacia su casa en el otro mundo.

Elsa no pudo reprimir las amargas lágrimas que se deslizaron por su rostro al notar que la presencia de Anna ya no estaba junto a ella.


	13. ¿Quieres ser mi reina?

**Hola a todos/as! Hoy os traigo el último capítulo de " La nieve y el deseo" T.T **

**Quería deciros que tan feliz he sido escribiendo este fic, he estado ( y estoy) emocianda por vuestros reviews, hemos llorado, hemoa reido, hemos...sentido otras cosas ( quien quiera entender que entienda) y estoy super contenta de haber podido terminar esta historia con ustedes, un beso super enorme para todos ustedes mis lectores.**

**Peeeero, esto no acaba aquí porque seguiré con otras historias que espero igual os guste.**

**guadalupedigimon: con mucho amor sigo la historia guadalupe ( si te llamas asi), me alegro haber causado esos colores en tu cara xD.**

** .94: con mucho gusto sigo con la historia aunque la acabe en este cap xD.**

**Lisezita: todo a su tiempo, no soy tan cruel xD.**

**belten10: muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, realmente era mi primer lemon xD, dale un abrazo y una caja de pañuelos a tu madre de mi parte xD espero que te guste este último cap, un beso.**

**bulmat: me alegro de que te gustara, era mi primer lemon y no estaba segura de si gustaría xD pobrecita la vaca novia de tu abuelo xD espero que te guste este final y te deje un buen sabor de boca, besos.**

**loghan10: siento el sufrimiento causado, he de decir que hasta a mi me emocionó, soy muy sentimental xD pero espero que este último cap te guste, de hecho no tenía pensado poner lemon pero bue, feliz lectura y besos.**

**Diclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Antes de la lectura me gustaría decirles que este cap es una especie de songfic y lo narra Elsa. Recomiendo escuchar la canción " solo tú" de Carlos Rivera, es in cantante mexicano que supongo la mayoría conocerá.**

Castillo de Arendelle...

Ya han pasado cinco largos años desde que Anna se fue y no volvió, no ha pasado ni un solo día en el que extrañe tenerla conmigo, sostener sus manos entre las mías, encontrarme con su mirada o añorar su eterna sonrisa acompañada de infinitos "te amo".

Mentiría si dijera que no quiero ir a buscarla, pero no puedo evadir mis responsabilidades. Lo cierto es que Anna siempre está presente en mis pregunto donde estará, qué estará haciendo y si algún día volverá.

Todas las noches en mi cama puedo escuchar como su voz me llama, siento como sus labios buscan los míos, me roba el aliento, pero cuando abro los ojos ella no está conmigo, sin embargo es como si la pudiera sentir a mi lado, puedo oir como su dulce voz dice mi nombre una y otra vez.

Hoy tengo tiempo libre, asi que haré lo que hago siempre, ir a la gran sala vacía donde se encuentra un piano negro, siempre que voy allí cierro las puertas tras de mi, abro los enormes ventanales para dejar pasar los rayos del sol y aspiro el agradable aroma.

Pronto esa habitación se convirtió en uno de mis lugares preferidos, siempre que puedo me dirigo al piano, siempre me apetece tocar la canción que con ternura me cantaba Anna durante nuestro viaje, ahora la canto yo acompañada de mi piano, recordando dulcemente nuestros momentos juntas.

...

Sé, que a veces soy difícil de entender

Que puedo lastimarte sin querer,

Sabes bien, sin querer

- Anna, he estado pensando, y deberíamos separarnos, no puedo estar más contigo, Kristoff es un buen chico, él te cuidará como yo no puedo. - Dicho eso me levanté de mi asiento y salté, tras una fina niebla apareció Crystal que corría junto al trineo, me recibió sobre su lomo tras mi salto.

Yo, que tanto te he intentado proteger

El héroe de tus sueños quiero ser,

Y no sé si estoy bien

Anna corría hacia mi, pero ya era demasiado tarde; de mi mano brotó hielo que cubrió parte del suelo, columnas afiladas atravesaron el cuerpo de James mientras un último suspiro salía de mis labios antes de cerrar los ojos.

Pero sé que te amo y,

Solo quiero devolver un poco

De lo que me has dado... Tu

Con tu ternura y tu luz,

Iluminaste mi corazón

Que me da vida, eres tú

No hay nadie mas solo tú,

Que pueda darme la inspiración,

Solo escuchando tu voz

- Bésame. - Dijo Anna con un brillo especial en sus ojos, puse delicadamente mi mano en su mejilla y acerqué nuestros rostros hasta eliminar la distancia, me perdí en sus labios pero el miedo me hizo alejarme de su boca, sin embargo Anna acarició mis mejillas con ambas manos y me atrajo hacia ella, una vez más nos besamos hasta quedar sonrojadas y sin aire.

Si, contigo es con quien quiero caminar

También con quien me gusta despertar,

Quédate, una vez mas

Me encontraba completamente desnuda y abrazada al cuerpo de Anna, sonreí al contemplar su plácido rostro sobre mi pecho, con ternura besé la cabeza de la chica entre mis brazos; ella esbozó con un tenue sonido su despertar.

Porque sé que te amo y,

Solo quiero devolver un poco

De lo que me has dado... Tu

Con tu ternura y tu luz,

Iluminaste mi corazón

Que me da vida, eres tú

No hay nadie mas solo tú,

Que pueda darme la inspiración,

Solo escuchando tu voz

Que regresa a mi cuerpo

La fuerza de amar como me has enseñado...

Sonreí ampliamente, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y le dí un pequeño empujón, ella sonrió también, cogió mi corbata y tiró hacia ella para besarme apasionadamente, segundos después volví a ser empujada hacia la pared.

Tu,

Con tu ternura y tu luz,

Iluminaste mi corazón

Que me da vida, eres tú

No hay nadie mas solo tú,

Que pueda darme la inspiración,

Solo escuchando tu voz...

Mi mano en su entrepierna se movía rítmicamente, nuestros cuerpos acalorados se fusionaban con desesperación, ella gemía mientras me miraba con sus brillantes ojos ahogados en placer, yo ardía en deseos de besarla y amarla más.

- Te amo, Anna.- Le dije entre ahogados suspiros para luego cumplir mi anhelo y besar sus sabrosos labios con frenesí.

...

Aún después de que la canción acabara, yo seguía inmersa en mis recuerdos con Anna, sin embargo un ruido perturbó mi silencio, era la puerta que se abría.

- Siento mucho molestarla majestad, pero hace un rato un gato pequeño anda merodeando alrededor del castillo.- Dijo John, a él siempre le preocuparon los animales, aún más los pequeños, no pasó mucho tiempo que tras sus palabras un gato pequeño y anaranjado se asomara entre sus pies.

- Es muy bonito.- Dije observando el curioso animal.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer majestad?

- Que se quede.- Mis palabras debieron provocar felicidad, pues una sonrisa asomó de los labios de John, y el pequeño gato corrió eufórico, de un salto se situó sobre el piano lo más cerca posible de mi.

- Muchas gracias majestad, con su permiso.- Dicho eso y tras una reverencia, se fue cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

El pequeño gatito me miraba atento, yo simplemente le sonreía entretenida, me pareció adorable cuando ladeó su diminuta canezita a un lado sin dejar de mirarme.

- Ya puedes dejar de fingir, Anna.- Dije sonriente, por unos segundos el gato me miró, pero de repente empezaba a tener forma humanoide hasta convertirse en la Anna que recordaba, igual de desnuda que la recordaba pero con las piernas cruzadas.

- No me puedo creer que me reconozcas incluso en forma de gato.- Me dijo ella, cuánto añoré su voz, pero sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se dirigieron a su torso desnudo.

- Sí, muy bonito.- Dije sonriente.

- ¡Elsa! - Protestó Anna entre mis risas, me recordó a aquella vez que le dije palabras sugestivas y ella me quiso encadenar.

Me levanté de mi asiento, me quité la capa de color blanco y envolví a Anna en ella, yo prefería quedarme solo con mi largo vestido celeste abierto por un lado y mis tacones de mismo color.

- Gracias.- Dijo Anna aferrandose a la tela.

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.- Tras eso la estreché entre mis brazos y probé los labios que años atrás perdí.

- Supongo que hubieses pensado que yo no volvería después de todo este tiempo. - Me dijo triste y avergonzada.

- Nunca, siempre tuve la esperanza de que regresarías a mi lado.

- Elsa.- Susurró mi nombre enternecida y sus ojos brillaron rogando el deseo que ambas compartíamos, nuestros besos casi parecian irreales pero contenían sentimientos verdaderos.

- Me debes una explicación de porque tardaste tanto en volver, y sobre todo el que puedas hacer magia de transformación.

- Bueno, es una larga historia, pero todo empezó cuando volví a mi otra casa.

...

Estaba algo triste de que tuviera que separarme de Elsa, pero mi familia estaría preocupada por mí, de repente sentí algo duro y frío golpear mi trasero, era el suelo.

- Dios, ¿por qué siempre aterrizo igual? Joder, como duele.- Dije sobando la zona adolorida, de pronto escuché el sonido de un plato al caer y por acto reflejo levanté mi cabeza, era mi madre que me miraba sorprendida.

- Anna.- Susurró ella, yo la veía igual pero distinta a la vez, su cara no había cambiado, pero su pelo ya no era rojizo, ahora era castaño, supongo que sólo era una mentira el parentesco nuestro.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ... Anna. - Mi padre igual me miraba sorprendido con su típico y bien peinado pelo negro, parecían sincronizados, pues ambos a la vez me abrazaron y me llevaron al gran salón del apartamento.

Al volver a ver la habitación después de tanto tiempo, la nostalgia me embargó y recordé los momentos en los que jugué allí, las tantas veces que pinté la rojiza pared o cuando ensuciaba las finas cortinas de un color entre rojo y marrón con mis pinturas.

Felices recordamos los viejos tiempos, me contaron de su vida cuando me fui y me preguntaron de la mia, yo gustosa les conté todo lo sucedido, aunque obviamente me guardaba algunos detalles, como por ejemplo que entré en la habitación que me prohibieron o que me enamoré de mi hermana, aunque no omití el hecho de que era reina.

Estábamos los tres felices de mi regreso hasta que mi padre vió el trozo de papel con el hechizo que utilizaría después para volver sobre la mesa, fue entonces que mi padre encajó todas las piezas del rompecabezas y supo lo que hize, se puso furioso, me gritó tanto que pensé que no volvería a escuchar jamás, rompió el papel en pedazos y luego me encerró en mi habitación, mi madre no dijo ni una palabra, parecía estar de acuerdo.

Pasé los primeros días horrorizada y pensando que había pasado, pero no conseguí llegar a la conclusión de nada, solo que mi padre había roto mi única forma de volver con Elsa y los otros.

Con el tiempo me dejaron retomar mis estudios, de alguna manera acabé ingresada en una facultad de medicina, mientras una parte de mí se centraba en sacar buenas notas para mantener felices a los que yo llamaba padres, la otra parte de mi añoraba el maravilloso mundo que conocí junto al amor de mi vida.

Todas las noches al irme a la cama pensaba, pensaba sobre qué estaría pasando en Arendelle, cómo estaría Elsa, la añoraba tanto que besaba el colgante que ella me dió mientras susurraba su nombre hasta quedarme dormida.

Un día todo cambió, un alumno nuevo en la ciudad se había transferido a mi clase, era un chico alto, musculoso y de pelo rubio, rápidamente lo reconocí, era Kristoff, ambos nos lanzamos a los brazos del otro alegres de nuestro encuentro, desde ese momento me gané el odio de mis conpañeras por ser cercana a él, pero no me importó.

Kristoff me contó como vino a mi mundo, Gran Pabbie no estaba seguro si yo podría regresar, así que le enseñó magia y lo mandó a mi mundo, por desgracia él no sabía lo suficiente como para teletransportarme a mi también, por lo tanto tuve que aprender magia.

Necesitaba una coartada para pasar más tiempo con Kristoff aunque fuera en mi casa, así que se tuvo que hacer pasar por mi novio, un día en el que él vino a mi casa, en un acccidente en el que choqué contra una estantería y él me cogió, una carpeta cayó sobre mí, entre los papeles se encontraba un certificado de infertilidad de mi madre, recordé cuánto interés ponían en que Kristoff y yo tuviéramos descendencia, y comprendí que simplemente tenían una obsesión con tener hijos, solo me veían como su heredera, si de verdad me quisieran como a una hija, no me hubiesen prohibido volver con la persona que amo, dolida por haber vivido tanto tiempo esa amarga mentira, tomé la decisión de que no regresaría jamás allí después de irme, con ese pensamiento en mi mente, un día me fui con Kristoff dejándoles una nota con todo mi dolor y resentimiento.

Una vez en Arendelle fui recibida por John, que rápidamente pasó la noticia a Olaf y Gran Pabbie por carta, yo quería darle una sorpresa a Elsa, así que después de pensar con Kristoff y John, decidí convertirme en un lindo gatito y visitarla con el capitán mientras mi amigo me guardaba la ropa en mi habitación, que ahora era la de Elsa.

...

- Y eso es lo que pasó, aunque por desgracia me reconociste sin problemas, asi que ya no fue tanto una sorpresa.

- Puedes transformarte en lo que quieras, siempre reconoceré tu mirada de animalito curioso.

- ¡Elsa!

- Lo siento pero es verdad.- Dije entre risas mientras ella fingía un enfado.

- Bueno, por ahora solo me interesa estirar los músculos, no me vuelvo a transfornar en un animal pequeño por el resto de mi vida.- Yo me reí por su comentario, ella estiró sus brazos pero perdió el equilibro, sin embargo conseguí rodear su cintura con mis brazos para que no se cayera hacia atrás, pero la capa que le puse aterrizó extendida sobre el piano. De repente se escuchó un estruendo procedente de la puerta que se habría de golpe.

- ¡Hey Elsa! ¿Ya descubriste que An...na? Perdón por la intromisión. - Dijo Kristoff nervioso mientras salía de la sala, claramente me habia visto abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de Anna.

- Seguro que pensó que estábamos haciendo otras cosas.- Dije aún observando la puerta abierta.

- Bueno, démosle un motivo para pensarlo.- Dijo Anna sugerente, luego de que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, me besó apasionadamente, yo acepté gustosa su petición y en un chasquido de dedos, una corriente de aire frío cerró puertas y cortinas para dejar paso a la intimidad.

Mordí su labio dulcemente, hacía tanto tiempo que no la tenía cerca de mí que quería hacérselo duro, sentirla profundo, besar su cuerpo y sentir su dulzura.

Besé su oreja, lamí su cuello, mordí su hombro, sostuve su mano y besé el dorso, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo pero quería saborearla por completo.

Separé nuestros cuerpos, yo que seguía sentada, arrinconé su delicado pie entre mis manos, lo besé y marqué mi rumbo hacia el norte de su cuerpo, sin soltar su extremidad de mi agarre, lamí despacio su pierna hasta la rodilla, donde me detuve, le miré a los ojos y ella tragó saliva sonrojada.

Acerqué nuestros cuerpos y besé su estómago aprovechando la diferencia de altura, ella suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, mi lengua insaciable,al igual que mi mano, quiso acariciar la llamativa piel rozada, Anna temblaba por el placer pero no eliminaba la distancia entre sus piernas.

Le besé desesperada en los labios, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, mientras mis manos bajaban hacia sus ingles, despacio abrí sus piernas, nuestras bocas se separaron en busca de aire, pero la mía retomaba su camino por el cuerpo de Anna.

Mi lengua lamió su húmeda piel mientras mi fría mano se posaba delicadamente en su vientre, ella cerró los ojos y se tumbó sobre la capa encima del piano, no podía aguantar el placer, sólo yo sé como enloquecerla.

Anna arqueba su espalda mientras se mordía el labio inferior o entreabría sus labios en busca de aire, su mano temblorosa buscó la mía sobre el instrumento y la aferró contra la suya fuertemente.

Aproximadamente 2 horas después ...

Después de decidir aplazar nuestro deseo a la noche, Anna se puso ropa fina al igual que yo, ella se vistió con una camiseta verde oscuro de manga larga y una gran A de color negro en el centro, shorts vaqueros y zapatillas de color verde, yo me puse unas zapatillas negras, pantalones cortos de color negro, una camiseta blanca con letras en negro, y sobre esta una chaqueta ancha de color blanco con estampados en rojo y negro.

Ambas rememoramos nuestros momentos juntas en nuestro paseo por Arendelle, tras nuestro largo recorrido decisimos sentarnos en el mismo lugar en el que Anna me dió la promesa de entregarse a mi antes de irse.

- Elsa,¿En Arendelle se pueden casar las hermanas?- Me preguntó curiosa, a mi sinceramente me sorprendió su pregunta.

- Nunca se ha visto un caso así en años, al menos no en la familia real.- Le respondí sinceramente con lo que sabía.

- Mm, bueno aunque no podamos casarnos, yo siempre te voy a amar.

- Aunque mi cuerpo deje de existir en este mundo, mi corazón siempre guardará el amor que por ti siento.

- ¿Eres un poeta? - Me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- No, soy una reina enamorada.- Reimos al viento mientras la brisa balanceaba nuestro pelo.

- Echaba de menos tus palabras románticas, debería haber venido antes.

- Yo me alegro simplemente porque ya estés a mi lado, este año viniste con la primavera, y tan radiante como los rayos del sol veraniego.- Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella mordió su labio inferior.

- Es una pena que no podamos casarnos.

- Aún así eres mi hermana, podemos compartir el trono como si fuéramos rey y reina.

- Si, aunque sería hermoso que tuviéramos una boda antes de eso.

- Anna.- La llamé al tiempo que sumergía mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- Dime.

- ¿Quieres ser mi reina? - Le pregunté enseñándole el delicado anillo de plata con una perla color azul mar incrustada, lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Anna, que saltó feliz sobre mi para abrazarme por el cuello y besarme hasta caer ambas al suelo.

**Fin**


End file.
